The Million Dollar Baby
by xXxDemonica Di NoxisxXx
Summary: Bella Swan works for a big shot company as an assitant to Edward Cullen. What will happen after a single night of drinking 2 bottles of Champagne, with Edward so close by in his apartment? Come see to find out. BxE slightly OOC Rated M for fluff/lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**I Wanted to say, Thank you very much to Fan fiction user Coldheartedtruth, I know a lot of you have read and reviewed this story and have liked it and I thank you all too. However, Coldheartedtruth is correct, there were just way too many errors and vocabulary mistakes as well as grammar so on and so forth in the last version of this story. So therefore, I am going to make the chapters longer, better, more detailed, and in third person point of view! But I did want to make things clear before I began, I never once thought that I have learnt everything on writing, there is always something new to learn or correct or improve, at the moment, I'm not sure if I could find a Beta to take me under their wing, especially when at the moment I am not able to be on for large amounts of time, however, I will be keeping an eye for one.**

**Well everyone, enjoy the new and improved version of chapter 1 please tell me what you think, criticism much welcomed, don't worry I don't take things personally; it is after all advice on how to grow in my writing. **

**No copy infringement intended, all characters except for Reira belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 1: **

**The Million Dollar Baby**

"I say we should neuter him with a spoon"

Bella laughed at her best friend Reira's outrageous suggestion. Leave it to her to make her laugh despite all of the problems that had arisen in the past two months. One in particular had her sitting in Reira's spacious 2 floor ranch-style house just outside of New York City on a cold Sunday afternoon with her Tarot cards spread out in between both of them; instead of lying in bed on her day off with the covers pulled over her head crying her eyes out and yelling at all the cheating men in Divorce Court.

Still smiling at the thought of someone neutering the gorgeous six feet two inches tall, lanky, pale, bronze-haired Edward, Bella glanced around the bedroom that served only for the purpose of Reira's Psychic Tarot Reading Profession. The smell of chicory coffee and beignets floating in from the kitchen as Reira settled in to read the cards for her, setting them out on the cheap card table disguised by a purple cloth passed down from Reira's grandmother. According to Reira and her mother, the cloth was sewn with special "incantations" known only to their family that has been passed down by the females within their flamboyant family.

Madame Reira, Mistress of the stars and moon, was what she was known, sat behind it wearing her classic green flowing suede skirt and purple knit sweater and a large black over coat. Bella's own outfit was only a simple white tank top and worn out jeans with a light tan ski jacket. But then again, Bella enjoyed staying in the background rather than force attention on her like her best friend since kindergarten. After she had moved to Forks, Washington with her dad Charlie Swan the chief of police, they had lost touch but just when she was going to go to college up in New York, she had found out that her friend was now living just outside of the grand city.

"So, tell me how it all went down with what's his face…Edward…the CEO to that company you worked for" Reira curled her lips in disgust as she shuffled her Tarot cards.

"You have got to be kidding me; you're asking me this after I had explained to you what had happened?" Bella groaned cutting the cards in half and putting them back together again. Reira raised her eyebrow as she began to set the cards in a three card spread.

"All you told me was that you found out you got pregnant after a night of – "Cataclysmic" sex with the man of your dreams, and ended up hauling ass out of there in the hopes that he won't find out" Bella gave a half-hearted laugh and shrugged.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you everything exactly as it went down, but first let me get my coffee, you overbearing woman"

"Oh shut-up you know you love me" Reira yelled into the kitchen as she flipped over the cards and began to read them.

"Ok. So it started out with me and Edward getting pushed into this project by his dad, the head of the company, Cullen Industries"

_Two months earlier_

"Tell me you're joking, dad" said Edward who was CEO of the New York Branch of Cullen Industries for the last six months. He was Twenty-seven years old, with unkempt bronze hair, pale skin, emerald green eyes and his classic panty dropping half smile. Also his father Carlisle Cullen was the head of Cullen Industries as well as the founder of the company that provided supplies to hospitals in third world countries; decent foods, clean water, new clothes, and free immediate first aid.

It was said that Carlisle had funded his own company in the medical business in the hopes to help third world countries a little bit more by doing the things he loved to do and conforming it to the wishes of his much loved wife Esme Cullen. Within a few months the business had become an excellent success and had thus continually constructed new buildings in France, Spain, Africa, South America and last but not least Japan. There are also two in the states located in Washington, and New York as well as another one currently being built in California.

"But sir!" exclaimed Bella as she paced in front of her boss who was dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt and khaki pant and sandals sitting in his plush black leather chair looking at her in a calculating look in his hazel eyes. His short blonde hair slicked back and fair skin and broad shoulders and calm features giving a false view of relaxed business person.

" No, buts Miss Swan, my orders were clear on this" leaning forward, he peered at her "if you don't like the idea of working closely with my son, then perhaps I can find a more comfortable task for you to do for the coming weeks, you know, come to think of it, the mail room has been understaffed lately, perhaps you would prefer that instead?" as quickly as she had started she stopped

She stopped in her pacing to send a startled look toward Carlisle "no, of course not!" she furiously shook her head and gulped a few breaths of air before her chocolate brown gaze met the very much bored blank expression of Edward Cullen who lounged on the other end of the large open designed office of who was perhaps the second person in her entire life to easily manipulate her to do his bidding. Bella bit her lower lip in concern. How on earth was she going to be able to even manage to get through the next few weeks with her own personal Adonis working side by side with her.

"Both Edward and you will just have to suck it up for lack of a better phrase and get on with your lives. One project together won't kill either of you. Now then if you're both done whining I'm off to take my lovely wife to Cancun for our 15th anniversary" Carlisle said as he stood slowly peering at both Bella and Edward directly before motioning for both to leave.

Edward stood; frustrated on a level he never thought was possible for him, walking out of his father's office with Bella following close behind. He knew without a doubt that his father was playing some sort of game with both of them, yet what it was he couldn't figure it out.

"Look, don't get me wrong Swan" he said turning around just as the door was shut soundlessly behind them "this will never work, you and I have different views on things, and frankly I can deal with less problems at the moment"

"You think _I_ wanted to be partners with _you_ on this surprise project _our_ boss sprung on _us_? Bella hissed, chocolate brown eyes glaring up into emerald green ones "with all due respect _Mr._ Cullen, it is not yours nor my fault that we got stuck together, for now it is just best that we get this over with and go back to being personal assistant and boss once again because I for one am not going to get demoted because New York's most capricious bachelor decided to deny working with me but against me"

"Fine, meet me in my office promptly in Twenty minutes, and we'll deal with this" he hissed right back stepping closer to her, yet like a true fighter she didn't step down, only stood her ground as she continued to look up at him until he threw in the towel and walked away from her, his frustration apparent in his handsome face as he walked away from the second person to ever stand up against him.

"What the hell am I to do now?" Edward said as he entered his meticulously clean office heading straight for his computer not noticing that he had company "of all the rotten luck, I get pushed into the fire by my own father"

"Aw, what's got you all in a hissy little brother-in-law" Edward turned surprised to see that his brother's wife standing behind him looking outside at the bleak February sky.

At four feet nine inches, Alice, his second eldest brother's Jasper wife should have been easy to miss yet that was far from the truth. She was a small, pale and fragile looking female but she was anything but fragile. The woman had a heart of gold and a spine made of the strongest metal known to man with a determined drive to get what she wanted. Nothing got in the way of Alice, not when she had decided she would marry his brother and most certainly not in anything else.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Edward said as he ran a shaking hand through his bronze hair messing it up a little more than what he had originally styled it to be.

Alice shrugged as she went to sit in front of his desk, tilting her head to the side as her hazel eyes looked at him curiously, taking in every detail about him and all that was around her.

"What did you mean that Carlisle just tossed you into the fire? Huh? Is it about your cute little PA? "

Edward barely managed to hide a wince at the mention of Bella. Now that he was in the comfort of his own office with only Alice as witness he was free to show the actual feelings that were plaguing him. Somehow Alice had figured out what he truly felt with Bella was practically bordering obsession. He liked everything about her. From the top of her silky brown head to her perfectly pedicured toes that he had accidently peeked at when they were both working late at night. He still smiled at that particular memory as it was the first time she had actually talked to him as other than one of four major bosses within his father's company.

"Yeah, well, ok don't get me wrong, I like Bella, she's intelligent, sexy as hell and sassy, but the fact that she is an employee frustrates me because it's like shoving forbidden fruit into the hands of a guy who has had nothing to eat for the past several days, you get me?" for the past six months, his thoughts had fixated on Isabella Swan from the first moment that he has first met her when he walked into his dad's office with paperwork ready for his approval. She had been sitting in the plush leather chairs dressed in a royal blue form fitting suit and black three inch heels; wavy brown shoulder length hair loose and welcoming chocolate brown eyes that he could just stare into for hours getting lost in their intelligent depths. Not even dating a top model named Tanya Denali had taken her off his mind and frankly Edward had no idea what to do, every time he had imagined giving a single lingering kiss on her lips had him wanting more with her. But the fact still remained that she was still an employee of the company his father had founded, in fact she was the best. She attended social functions, made sure everything was done on time, even helped out her peers whenever she could. She also made the most delectable coffee he had ever had in his entire life.

"Well, I'm sure Carlisle has a reason to do this, he wouldn't just push you into this project without knowing how you feel about it" Edward snorted.

"Oh I have no doubt that he knows how I feel about Bella, but how he came to know is a mystery" Alice snickered.

"Hardly, its extremely noticeable. _Especially_ when both of you are at each other's throats like an old married couple. Why do you think Tanya become so jealous of your little PA and did everything possible to get her fired? Well at least before you dumped her in front of a very large crowd on live television which by the way was a genius move."

"That's just it Alice –" a knock sounded at his office door and he knew that twenty minutes had come to pass "Come in" he said looking at Alice, giving her a look that practically begged for her not to say a word while he dealt with his current problem.

Bella took one look at the small beautiful woman sitting in one of Edwards chairs and instantly wished she could crawl into a hole. This woman was everything she was not. She had eyes that spoke volumes, a smile that could entrance anyone and a gorgeous complexion she was sure was too perfect it was ridiculous.

"Hi ya, I'm Alice Brandon Cullen, wife to Jasper Whitlock Cullen" she said in a chipper voice, her eyes not missing Edwards reaction as he inwardly winced. So much for begging Alice not to speak…

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Cullen, I can come back a little bit later" Bella murmured as she was about to close the door. Inwardly cursing at herself for not noticing that Edward had a guest in his office. At least she knew it was family and not another super model begging for attention.

"Actually I was just about to scurry on out" she said getting up, Bella felt a pang of envy, the woman was completely graceful as she kissed Edward on the cheek and whispered something in his ear making him blush slightly and shift in his chair as she hurriedly passed her by.

"Please take a seat, Miss Swan, we have business to discuss" Edward said a nonchalant expression on his god like features that made her want to just say something amusing just so he would gift her with at the very list a half-hearted smile.

Bella knew that she was completely in love with the man before her, and she also knew that he was off limits. Not only was he the kind of man who only wanted to date people like Tanya Denali the renowned model living in one of the most expensive hotels ever built in New York, but he was also her boss, who was always hard to please. The last thing she needed in her life was to tell him how she felt and get an immediate rejection notice on her desk the following day.

"So then, how exactly are we going to design the new building, Mr. Cullen" she said smiling, it had taken her exactly twenty minutes to calm herself down from the little fight they had just had in the hall just barely managing to keep herself in check. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted to kiss Edward Cullen until he couldn't even remember his name. Even when he constantly provoked her anger she wanted to just enjoy the time she was with him. But she'd be damned if he found out now what was secretly going on in the back of her mind. In the end she was still desperate to cling to a well-paying job as a secretary/ personal assistant. Though she didn't need the money, she needed to keep herself sane, and the only thing that can do that is by keeping her mind busy. What better way to keep busy than to land a personal assistant job in a big-shot company?


	2. Chapter 2

**No copy infringement intended I'm sorry if I did though, because lately I've been a little spacey and have no idea if I am even writing this at least semi-in tune with what went on in Stephanie Meyer's book, I do highly doubt it though. **

**Tell me what you think, remember critics are welcomed to speak their mind freely and any advise on how to grow in my writing fanfiction or otherwise is very much welcomed. **

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THE MILLION DOLLAR BABY**

_Present time_

"You're kidding me, I can't believe he did that to you" Reira said as she leaned in forward curiosity burning in her bright blue eyes, her game of psychic solitaire forgotten.

"Would you please wait until I'm done, Jesus woman, why can't you wait until I tell you what happened next to interrupt me" Bella grinned from over the rim of her hot cup of coffee enjoying the fact that Reira was so into what had happened to her. Bella hoped that her friend could help her out by finding an uncanny way to solve all of her problems. She had gone through plan after plan in her mind for the last two months and had come up with only one possible solution. It involved leaving a city that she had come to love almost as much as her hometown of Forks.

"So, anyway, a week passed by of both of us showing up at the office an hour earlier than what we usually did…"

Two months ago, one week after the project was started

"No, there is just no way in hell we're putting in a child care room in that building, over my dead body" Edward said as he erased what Bella had quickly sketched out for him to see. Although he had already explained to her that he had left the plans on his desk back at his home office, she had been far too excited about showing him what she had thought was an amazing idea.

"That can be arranged" she said as she snatched the paper away from him, brown eyes practically spitting fire at him, lips thinned in anger and frustration. For the past week they had showed up an hour earlier than what they usually did in an attempt to get everything finished either on time or a little earlier than what had been expected. But at one point in time both had stopped coming in dressed formally. He didn't exactly know whether or not he liked the idea of feeling like a regular person around Bella, than just her boss but it was something he was going to keep doing.

Bella looked at him from the corner of her eye as she listened to all the honking cars outside on a dreary Thursday morning, unable to fully take her gaze off of him.

'Lord the man looks downright scrumptious in those Levis' scowling at the thoughts that were circling within her mind Bella shook her head slightly. The man had an uncanny ability to see what someone was thinking by only taking in the details of someone's expression, and she'd be damned if she accidently showed him what she was thinking. That was the last thing she needed at this moment.

"It's a frigging hospital supply building, not a day care, I'm sure it can't be that hard to find a proper nanny to take care of their brats," Edward said exasperated at the fact that she had kept making it a point about putting it in the plans, even if it meant putting it in a secret location.

"It's just a child care room you ninny, you don't want your employees to find another excuse to get to work late. Or do you?" The truth of the matter was that Edward did find the idea of a child care room appealing enough to put into the plans themselves but couldn't bring himself to stop provoking the little vixen before him that was dressed in a tight white tank top, dark blue jeans and a tan ski jacket with red converse. It was insane the way he thought that she could look sexy in anything she wore, and the fact that he liked her hair loose and that little blush she constantly had when she was around him made him want to kiss her delectable lips until she couldn't remember where she was or with whom.

"Look, I'm sorry, your right" he mumbled looking away from her intense brown gaze "since we want the complete best out of our employees, it's only fair to help them out with things that put far more pressure on them than just leaving them to fend for themselves." Bella grinned proudly and nodded enthusiastically

"Exactly Mr. Cullen, I'm glad you're finally letting common sense rule you instead of that chest beating male ego of yours"

Edward sighed in frustration looking around his neatly kept office and the dull gray clouds outside. "Look we both need a change in scenery, neither of us can work calmly and quickly in a place like this, what do you say we go to my place to work? Sound good to you?" he held his breath looking inquisitively at her. After spending a week around the woman he had gotten to know her a little better but felt that she was still holding some of herself back from him and god damn him he wanted to see what the real Bella was like "or we could just go to your place if that's what you would like?" She stiffened and instantly looked at him with nervous eyes.

"No, no, your place is just fine" she said, grabbing her things and heading toward the door not wanting to even consider the urge of having him over at her home. It was her sanctuary, her one place where she could be Bella, and not the PA Isabella Swan. Edward smirked behind his back. Maybe he just might be able to coax out whatever his little PA was holding out on him.

_EDWARDS CONDO_

What he called home was much different than what she had in mind. It was a single bedroom condo with polished wood floors. His place would be known as the ultimate bachelor pad to many males scattered throughout the world.

"Have a seat just give me a second to get the plans and get everything set up" he said rubbing his hands together to give them warmth. The temperature had instantly dropped the moment that they had made it out of the office and both of them had shook in their coats like scared Chihuahua's from the freezing weather. Bella took his invitation to sit and glanced around the place. It was clean considering that a twenty-seven year old was its owner. After all there were still a few things left out from last night no doubt, things like a Chinese restaurant bag and two miller lights.

"Let me guess, you had Li's last night with a side of a cold beer?"

"Ah, your incredibly observant Miss Swan, tell me what else do you see" Edward said sarcastically as he walked over to the cocktail table he had in the living room and spread out everything.

"I see a man afraid to move on from his current status as New York's elusive bachelor, and a little color as well" Bella smirked, there was not a single other color in the house aside from black and white and a few scattered plants.

"Ha! More like I couldn't pick a decent color for my place even if I had wanted to. I'm not a monotone kind of man, but just the thought of picking the 'right' color could scared even the bravest of men" Bella couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Edward scowling at all the colors a store associate would show him.

Edward paused his expression completely amazed. He found that he liked hearing Bella's laugh and that it seemed to cause a strange melting in his heart. He coughed and scowled down at the plans in front of him.

"What this place needs is a woman's touch"

"Oh, and your saying your that woman?" Edward teased a crooked grin on his face and a strange light in his eyes. As much as she hated to admit the man had all sorts of sides to him that just made him into a mystery.

Bella blushed lightly and looked away from him keeping all comments to herself as she looked over all of the plans. Clearing her throat at the following silence she said "maybe we should stop fooling around and get started"

So that was exactly what they did until morning turned to night.

"That's it I think I need a break" groaned Edward straightening up and rose to stretch. Time seemed to fly right past them as they worked tirelessly on the plans, agreeing and disagreeing over what they both wanted within that building.

"You said it, got anything to drink?"

"Umm…actually I think I do give me a second" he said as he made his way to the kitchen and brought out two bottles of wine, one red the other white "red or white?"

"Red" Bella said just loud enough for him to hear. When he had made his way back grabbing two wine glasses he saw that she had taken off her ski jacket and had begun to massage her neck.

"Here you serve and I'll massage" handing her both the glasses and whine he began to massage her neck gently but firmly earning a low moan from her. He hissed in a breath as he mentally pictured her with her head thrown back in pleasure, a blush covering her face with her mouth open slightly, sitting atop him.

'God damn it, think of something else man, like…you walking in on your parents having sex when you were a teenager' that thought worked like a charm. Even after all these years he was still traumatized of seeing his parents completely naked having role playing sex. Even to this day he couldn't look at his parents straight in the eye.

"You know, you have magical hands Mr. Cullen"

"Call me Edward" he mumbled as he distracted himself with different things trying to keep himself from doing something he would in the end regret.

"Edward then" she replied with a relaxed tone

Bella shut her eyes as his hands moved to her shoulders expertly massaging away all of the tension of the past week. She groaned in bliss when he hit a tender spot.

"I think you should sit down before I decide to marry you" she said and instantly regretted saying what she did.

"Marry me huh?"

"Hey for those kinds of massages any woman would jump at the chance to tie the knot with you" she said handing him his wine glass and he quickly took a gulp. She only took a sip of hers and felt the sweet taste of wine coat her tongue, she hastily took a much longer sip.

Soon enough both were laughing at childhood memories as they finished a bottle and then a second.

"Ok, tell me something about yourself that no one else knows. Not even your parents." She asked him.

"No way, you first"

"Fine" Bella paused as she tried to think of something to say "ok, when I was 17 I had snuck out of my house in the dead of night while my dad was asleep to go to this 'get-together' that a friend of mine Jacob Black was throwing over at the beach close by where he lived. Anyway, I found out that one of my friends, Mike Newton had a crush on me since the moment I had arrived at Forks High. Well me being under the influence, I went to where he was and kissed him just as a cop car was pulling up. Everyone except him scattered and ran home as fast as possible" she chuckled and shook her head at the memory.

"You know I don't really remember seeing you around Forks at all" he said as he put down his glass and stared at her.

"Well, for the most part I was a complete geek and stuck to places like the library and stuff. Heck the only reason I had the friends I did was because from time to time I would help them out with homework and such" she shrugged and sighed looking at him.

Edward finally gave up on trying to act civilized and leaned forward slowly gazing at her lips and eyes. Rather than pull away like she normally would have she leaned in as well.

"You have the most beautiful eyes" he mumbled against her lips as he pressed his to hers gently, coaxing her to kiss him back.

"They're nothing special" she replied as she kissed him back as she pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she leaned back forcing him to lay over her warm, pliant body. Chuckling he let his hands roam over her upper body, slipping them under her tight tank top making it move a little higher with each caress of his callused hands.

"So soft too" he murmured as she lifted herself up slightly, just enough to slip her top off to reveal her white push up bra.

"Oh what a little scented lotion can do" she said biting his lower lip and twining her fingers into his bronze colored hair at the base of his neck. He kissed down her neck nibbling ever now and again in different spots making her moan in pleasure nimbly unfastening her bra.

Pulling away from her Edward quickly took off the Rolling Stones T-shirt he had donned just that morning enjoying how she gazed hungrily at his chest. She rose off the couch slowly as she ran her hands down his chest past his ribs. His breath hitched and he closed his eyes as he waited for her hands to slip past the waistband of his pants that rode low on his hips. But her hands never had that intention, instead she moved her hands back up to his shoulders and kissed him once again.

As quickly as he could he picked her up and ran to his bedroom not waiting a second more to have her. He threw her onto the bed, shoving his pants down and quickly shaking them off. Her eyes widened as she realized just how large he was and he couldn't help but feel a rush of lust as he waited patiently to look her fill. His breaths were ragged pants as he crawled over her body absently murmuring how beautiful she was.

"Please" she whispered as she nuzzled his neck hands cupping him through his boxers. He groaned his hands going to her hips, lips trailing over her collar bone to the valley between her breasts. Her hands' caressing his back, nails scraping gently down to his lower back. He took a peak into his mouth, tongue flicking over her nipple.

"Oh god" she gasped, back arching so she could push her breast farther into his mouth. His teeth scrapping over her flesh as his hands went to unbutton her jeans making quick work of them. Switching over to apply the same attention to her other breast, slipping two fingers into her tight womanhood.

"So warm and tight" he groaned against her breast as he thrust his fingers into her while simultaneously biting down on her nipple and easing the sting of his bite with his tongue.

"Edward" her head thrashed on his pillow; dark brown hair splayed over the white sheets "please…I need you" he moaned low in his throat

"Not yet love..." he said huskily as he led hot kisses down her navel, pulling her pants and panties down throwing them aside as he put a small pillow beneath her lower back forcing her hips higher. He looked lustfully as her beckoning slick womanhood licking his lips.

"Gorgeous" he moaned as he leaned in to give a single sensual lick making her hands go to his hair as she gasped and moaned in surprise. He flicked his tongue over her sensitive clit.

"Oh, God, Edward please" she shuddered in response and once again he slipped in two fingers into her tight sheath, thrusting fast. She whimpered and tugged at his hair as he continued to lick and nibble and suck.

"Edward…I'm coming…" she moaned and stiffened just as she came in his mouth. Slipping his fingers out, he licked them and smirked as a blush spread over her cheeks, her eyes a dark shade of brown as she continued to gaze at him, not wanting to miss a single detail. He kissed his way back up, wrapping her slim legs around his waist and thrust his cock deep inside her as he kissed her; slipping his tongue into her mouth making her taste herself; pausing only for a minute to let her body accommodate his.

"Move" she whispered she moved her hips slightly beckoning him to move, and obeying her wishes he did, slowly at first groaning every time he felt her walls tighten around his throbbing erection.

"Edward…" she gasped as he kissed her jaw, picking up the rhythm "oh, yes…" she tilted her head to the side and he nuzzled her neck muffling his moans.

"Faster...harder" she moaned in his ear, nipping his earlobe. Moaning, he kissed his way to her breast taking it into his mouth suckling as he continued to pound into her pliant body.

"Oh, Yes!" she said, her face lit with ecstasy, as his hand drifted in between their bodies and rubbed his thumb against her clit making her clench around him in reaction.

"Fucking shit, Bella…" he moaned as he closed his eyes, trying to last until she came.

"EDWARD!" she screamed arching her back as he pushed her over the edge, climaxing hard. He thrust once, twice and soon joined her in mind numbing bliss.

Once morning came Edward woke to sound of birds chirping somewhere outside his window. Opening his eyes he realized that he had not closed the blinds last night and he wondered why he wouldn't do that. Almost instantly he remembered the night before and looked down only to find that he was hugging one of his pillows. He groaned in regret as he covered his face with a hand.

"Damn it all to hell!" he turned over noticing a handwritten blue sticky note on his night stand. Reaching for it he began to read the elegant handwriting he had come to know was Bella's.

Dear Edward,

Thanks for last night, it was great, I enjoyed all five times, but this will be the last time this happens.

Regards,

Isabella Swan

He punched his pillow in frustration, how the hell could he have done such a thing. Did he tell her he liked her? He tried to think back through all of the conversations they had last night and was relieved that he hadn't told her anything of importance. He was so screwed. He had just messed up a perfectly good working relationship with his personal assistant.

Sighing he got up and went to shower and dress to leave for work, not bothering to grab any breakfast from the bakery across the street of the building he lived in. On his way to work he tried to think of something to say to her and discarded plan after plan. He had no idea what to do.

He needed Alice…ASAP…


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, no copy infringement intended all characters except for Reira, is and forever shall pertain to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Tell me what you guys think of the new chapter 3, critics welcomed to say what they wish, hopefully this is a decent chapter…hopefully. **

**CHAPTER 3:**

**The Million Dollar Baby**

_Present time _

"You walked out? Shit Bells, that takes some major cajonas from you" Reira said as she shuffled her deck once more. Bella rolled her eyes. She loved Reira like a sister, it was rough on both of them when she had moved in with her dad but she still had a little trouble getting over her crass vocabulary.

"Thanks, I guess?" she stood and hugged her friend "well I've got to get home and start packing. Thanks for the distraction, Rei" Rei stood with her smiling apologetically. As Bella had told her story Rei had told her what she needed to do was find a new beginning from start to finish. Her future held nothing for her here in New York unless she were to get over her insane need for isolation. Which they both knew was nearly impossible without the right kind of help.

"No biggy, you know I'm always happy to help" Reira said happily; pulling her curly auburn hair back into a bun as she led Bella to the door "remember call if you need anything at all even if it's at four o'clock in the morning"

"But you're not a morning person what am I supposed to do if you bite my head off as I struggle to not give birth in my living room?"

"So long as you have hot coffee ready by then you'll have me completely content and uncomplaining, scouts honor" Rei grinned and Bella groaned

"But you were kicked out of the scouts! You honor-less fiend!"

They both laughed as they both said "they started it"

"But I'll keep the coffee in mind as I'm getting contractions and trying not to lose my mind"

_A few hours ago_

Bella was at wits end, she was frustrated beyond compare. Ever since the night she had spent with Edward she had been unable to bring herself to face him directly. They had been forced to have awkward conversations or just plain avoid each other due to the project at hand. But once that was finished Bella had gladly taken the chance to do everything in her power to stay away from him.

She was just barely getting by in her personal assistant duties, having to deal with co-workers, as well as keep tabs on when her period was going to come in. But it had already been well over the intended time that she usually got it. Bella bit her lower lip in concern praying that her deepest fear didn't come true. She was supposed to already have had her period well over two weeks ago, in fact two days after she had had sex with Edward. But that was not the case. Bella had read in an article not too long ago that women's monthly periods changed sometimes after having a night of sex. She hoped that was the case because she couldn't afford to bring in a baby into the current problem she already had with Edward. But just in case she had bought three pregnancy tests and would take them all at the earliest opportunity.

Edward couldn't believe it, he had not been able to have a decent nights rest and he was already on the razors edge of telling Bella for the hundred time that he was sorry for what had gone down and wanted to make it up to her, but she had either changed the topic while he was half way through his apology or had simply excused herself and left. He had no idea what he had to do. Luckily he had called in a favor with Alice asking her to stop by the office as soon as she was able. If there was someone he could trust to help solve this problem with Bella, it was Alice. She knew exactly what to say and have people do to mend situations like this. He groaned and rubbed his face closing his eyes as he thought back to that point in time where he wished he would have stopped before things had gotten out of hand.

Bella stared at the three pregnancy tests in her shaking hand slightly dumbfounded, all of them with the words she had feared to read. Pregnant, the thought still hadn't completely sunk in. She had no idea what to do now. If there was ever a time she needed someone's shoulder to cry on it would probably be now. She had close to nothing set up. She lived in a single story house that she had just barely managed to pay off. Money was no issue yet it was finding a job that would be flexible enough to cater to a baby not to mention there was no way in hell that she would ask Edward for help. All he would even consider giving a baby was his last name. Where would be all the love care and support be? Edward was a bachelor for goodness sake…and he won't give that status up for anything in the world. The scandal with Tanya Denali was proof enough with that. He was a rake. Albeit a gorgeous one but a rake was still a rake.

"Tell me this is just a dream" she said to her pale faced reflection in the woman's restroom that wasn't too far from her work area. She took in a deep relaxing breath and tried to get herself to relax. Her fate in the company had already been sealed and all because of two bottles of wine. She cursed and looked around to make sure no one was around. She was without a doubt almost two months pregnant with Edward's green eyed baby.

_God must really have it out for me_ she inwardly groaned and closed her eyes and shoved the pregnancy tests into her purse walking as quickly as possible to her desk, thankfully she had already turned in her letter of resignation to Carlisle. Grabbing a filing box she put all of her personal belongings trying to come up for some reason to tell Edward regarding on why she was leaving. No doubt he would want to know the reason even though she felt like she was most likely going to say that it was none of his business.

Bella shook like a leaf still trying to come to terms with the capitalized letters that were forever burned in her memory. Dropping her bag onto her comfortable computer chair without a care she settled to packing up her things not noticing that one of the three pregnancy tests had fallen to the ground. Eventually Edward would find out about her resignation and damn her she felt she had a need to explain herself to him. He would jump to the conclusion that it was cause of that night…which it did but not to the point that he would think anyway. Bella mentally cursed. It was now or never and running was not in her nature. Much.

Edward heard a light knock on his door and looked to see Bella opening the door. He jumped to his feet as he took in every detail. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying and she was sniffling slightly but she still held her head up high. He couldn't help feeling proud of how she stood her ground regardless of what stood in her way. Even in her disheveled state she still looked sexy to him.

"Bella…" he cleared his throat "Miss Swan, I mean, how can I help you?" he mentally shoved the feeling of joy that crept over him as he tried to contain a blank expression. Yet he knew that he failed.

"I don't need any help actually, I just came to say goodbye" it took a full minute for him to understand what was going on. Leave? What on earth was she talking about..? did his father fire her? Or worse did she resign because of him? He bit back a curse.

"Excuse me?" he said shaking his head

"I'm no longer an employee of Cullen Industries, as of today I quit" she looked down to the floor her lower lip trembling as if she were holding back tears. Both of them knew how much she loved this job and what she would do to keep it. The fact that she was leaving was out of the ordinary. He had to know if she had quit because of that fateful night.

"Look, Bella, if this is about what happened, we can fix this, you don't have to leave" Edward said not knowing what else to say. He knew that he couldn't manage to stay sane if he didn't at least have her close by, he still didn't understand what he had for Bella, but he knew that he couldn't get through the day without seeing her.

"No, Mr. Cullen, I do have to leave and it's for personal reasons as well so please don't pry anymore…Goodbye…Edward" she hesitated as she said his name but turned and left as quickly as she had come in.

Edward sat back down, his expression hurt and confused. He had managed to muck up the perfect work relationship, and had managed to chase away the one woman he had ever truly wanted. This was probably the second worst day of his life.

"Oh, hey Bella, is Edward in his office?" someone asked and Bella looked up from her things long enough to notice that it was Alice.

"Oh um…yeah I just left his office a few minutes ago" she responded as she made her way to the elevator not waiting to give Alice the opportunity of noting how hard she was trying to put a mask to hide her roiling emotions.

"Oh good, well bye!" she waved at her and bent to pick something up that she no doubt dropped. Bella just continued to walk away with a quick pace just barely managing to get into the elevator just as the door was closing. She didn't know if she could contain her tears for much longer. Once the doors shut she was relieved to be alone. Bella sagged against the wall biting as hard as she possibly could on her lower lip. She wouldn't allow anyone to see her cry. Least of all the staff on the first floor she didn't need to be the center of gossip for such cruel women who had their hearts set on Mr. Edward Mason Cullen.

Edward banged his head against his desk groaning not even caring that someone had just entered his office.

"What is it?" he said not bothering to look who it was, he didn't really care who saw him like he was. He was stressed beyond imagination, he was frustrated as hell, and he was still kicking himself in the rear for everything wrong that he had done to Bella.

"Well, no hello?" he looked up to find his four feet eleven inches tall sister-in-law decked out in designer jeans and top and matching purse.

"Hey Alice" he said wearily sitting back in his chair as he waved her over to a chair on the other side.

"What's got your panties all in a bunch?" she asked tilting her head to the side "what did you fire someone you wish you didn't have too?" Edward knew immediately that his sister-in-law knew exactly what was going on.

"I didn't fire her. She resigned"

"Oh. Wonder why?"

"Because I was being an idiot, that's why" Edward said, anger filling him to the brim. He told Alice everything there was to say about the problem at hand and she listened to him patiently waiting for him to vent out all of his frustrations. When he was finished he said "and I have no other clue as to why she left, just that it's personal"

Alice snorted and rolled her eyes "I'll say" she held up a plastic stick in her hand and tossed it over to me. Edward looked at her questionably and looked down to see that it was a store bought pregnancy test. His eyes widened in shock and his jaw dropped in surprise.

"Oh, fuck me." were the only words that came out of his mind, his eyes still reading the single word still displayed in capital letters. Standing quickly he looked around for his car keys, needing to get to Bella before she did anything stupid.

"Keys, keys…where are my stupid keys! Alice?!" Alice hid a grin behind a delicate hand as she pointed to his pants pocket.

"Thanks Alice, I owe you." Edward sped out of his office nearly colliding with Alice as she stood with him. He bent to kiss her cheek and mumbled a hasty good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the extremely long wait on updating the new version of MBD hopefully, you wont mind it too much since I'm mixing it in with the older version due to the fact that well…I didn't have too much time to mass produce chapters on such a short time schedule. **

**Anyway thanks for all the great reviews, also thank you for sticking with me up to this point. Hopefully I will give you chapters all you guys are proud of. **

**No copy infringement intended, All characters except for Reira, belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 4: **

**The Million Dollar Baby**

Edward sat in his silver Volvo peering at the house that Bella had lived in for the last two years of her life. Her lime green Volkswagen parked in the driveway next to an old rusty pickup truck that had seen better years. He had managed to get his hands on her address from the employee records, expertly managing to map quest the exact directions and following them. It was a simple one story blue house with a white picket fence and white washed French windows. Taking a steadying deep breath, he made his way up the small drive and rapped on the honey colored wooden door waiting for her to open up.

Moments turned to minutes; eventually he had let out a frustrated hiss of a breath and noticed that her door was slightly open. He pushed it open slowly afraid that he would startle his little runaway.

"Bella?" he took in the barren white walls and empty shelves, all types of cardboard boxes scattered throughout the living room floor. She was leaving her place and all because she didn't want him to find out that she was carrying his child. He inwardly cursed, when he spotted her standing atop the last step of a five foot tall ladder, drilling at the curtain holders, the ladder precariously tipping forward.

"Bella!" he yelled, quickly running toward her. She jumped in shock and lost her balance on the ladder, her eyes wide and her mouth open with fear as she tipped backwards off the ladder. At the last moment, he dove for her and caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Edward?" looking up, brown eyes met green, fear clearly in their chocolate depths, her slight body shaking "what…what are you doing here?" he took the large drill from her small hand and went to undo the screws that kept the curtains in place as quickly as he could.

"Are you insane! You shouldn't even be up on high places, least of all a ladder in your condition!" he yelled as he quickly climbed the first two steps of the ladder and making quick work of the curtain holders. He whistled low.

"Damn, how does a woman know how to choose a drill like this?" he said over his shoulder and she gave him an impish look.

"Every woman should have three main things in her life, a comfortable bed, a black lace strapless bra and a multi-purpose drill" Edward grinned but her expression completely changed.

"Why are you here, Edward?" it took him a moment for him to tell her the reason. He slowly stepped down getting the necessary courage to spill the beans.

"I know why you really left" she turned pale and looked as if she was going to be sick "listen just for a moment" he continued as he pulled out a single sheet of paper out of his suit jacket, handing it to her. She looked into his eyes, questioning him silently.

"What's this?"

"It's my financial statement; I wanted you to know that I wanted to give your baby everything it deserves. I want to give it my last name and provide financial security for the little guy erm or girl"

Seconds ticked by as she looked from the paper back at him, speechless. It was just as she had feared it would go. She kicked herself mentally in the rear for even hoping that Edward had shown up to profess his undying love for her. Such a stupid thought that had been but it was something she couldn't help. She didn't want to leave her beloved New York and she didn't want to leave her home but it seemed like the only option for her at the moment.

Just as Edward thought that he had finally won something from her, she slapped him soundly, shoving the piece of paper at him and pushing him back to the door. "Edward Mason Cullen I can't believe you had the audacity to ugh!" she shoved him hard towards the door

"Get out, just go Edward" she was shaking her head in refusal and he couldn't help but feel like she wanted nothing to do with him or his money.

"But…"

"No. Edward, look I don't want you to do anything for this baby, I have enough to keep us both well off and I would rather give him or her my last name than subject my baby to a loveless fatherly relationship" he grabbed her hands in his and pulled her close enough to nearly kiss her.

"I don't need you, your money, or your body Mr. Playboy!"

"Our baby, is going to have a father in their life, damn it Bella I want to be a part of his or her life or at the very least provide it with a decent living environment"

Bella opened her mouth only to have no words strong enough to tell Edward to go to hell and back. "a decent living environment?" Bella gritted her teeth as she stepped on his foot hard enough to hear him yelp. She walked a few steps back "Is my home such a disgrace to you Edward? Is that it? Or do you think I'm not capable of handling both myself and MY child?"

"N-No! don't misunderstand me Bells! I just want the kid to have a name is that so friggen bad?"

"No, absolutely not, there's no way in hell I would subject my child to such a relationship, I have enough money, I already have a new place leased and I can move in today, and frankly_ Mr. Cullen_ I don't need you for anything" she turned away from him trying to keep her anger in check "and just for good measure Mr. Cullen I only used _you_ for stud not the other way around am I making myself perfectly clear?" Bella had enough pride to last a decade, she wouldn't allow any man to make a fool of her despite the fact that she got pregnant. Everything stilled within Edward as her words hit an invisible button. Anger flashed in his emerald eyes he walked towards her, forcibly turned her and began walking her backwards toward her couch, effectively trapping her against him and her tan sofa.

"I was nothing but a stud for you?" she looked away from him and he knew that she only looked away when she was hiding something or lying. All the anger rushed out of him as quickly as it had come and he pulled her into a tight hug. He could never stay angry with her and he knew that wholeheartedly.

"Bella, please I'm begging you, don't take this chance from me, and let me prove to you that I can be a good dad" he said as he breathed in her strawberry scented skin. He waited as she thought everything out "besides that's not the only thing I'm offering"

Letting her go he took a step back and got down on one knee taking out a small red velvet box. Her eyes widened in surprise and her hand went to her mouth as she gasped as he opened it. Nestled inside was a beautiful, simple, silver diamond engagement ring; the much larger stone surrounded by smaller diamonds in an intricate design.

"Marry me, Bella"

Long moments passed, each time he could hear his heart beating erratically against his chest, tension laced in all of his muscles. She seemed to be unsure of what to do, and it gave him the courage he needed to take the ring and slip onto her finger and stood to his full height.

"Bella..." he wanted to do anything to convince her that he was completely serious but she stopped him with a wave of her hand. "This is…I wasn't expecting…" she was at a loss for words. Edward grinned as he pulled her closer to him.

"One chance is all I'm going to give you, and god so help me-" as the words left her mouth he kissed her intensely, hands on her shoulders, bodies only a few mere inches apart. Her eyes slid closed and she pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss a little bit more and he groaned. He trailed a hand down her side and slipped it up her shirt when she pushed him away. He frowned in confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What else? Making love to you" he pulled her close once more and kissed her again, his arms wrapped around her small waist.

"No, Edward, stop" his hands stilled completely and he stepped back, enjoying how her lips looked swollen from his kisses "I want to wait" he opened his mouth in protest and she continued on in a rush "just until the honeymoon, please Edward, give me this" he cursed and looked away from her and gained control of his urges after a few long moments. He nodded grimly as he took a deep breath.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" with confusion apparent in her beautiful brown eyes, her brow furrowed in concentration as she tried to remember what she had told him earlier while she kept moving just out of his reach every time he wanted to pull her closer to him.

"The black strapless bra" she smiled and went to get what he wanted if only to just show it to him without having to put it on. The imagination often was better than what the actual image portrayed and she for one would rather him imagine her in one than actually show him. At the current moment her hormones were all over the place and one silent look could possibly kill what little confidence she had just recently gained with the man.

"Sure, just give me a minute while I go find it and give it to you" he stopped her and turned her around shaking his head, a crooked smile on his lips.

"I meant, can I see it on you" he grinned and she smiled coyly confirming her most unwanted desire right at that moment. Sex was the only reason he wanted to be by her side and she didn't really mind it but in reality she would have wanted to at least be loved by the man giving her orgasms.

"No" she said and he pouted just as Reira walked in carrying an empty cardboard box.

"Hey sweetie you just about done?" Bella turned and grinned at her sheepishly while all the while she stepped in front of Edward hoping to take the brunt of whatever mental or physical blow her friend was going to say to him. He looked between both of them; looking Reira up and down no doubt wondering how either of them had come to know each other considering the many differences between both of them. Reira was dressed in a simple purple suede flowing skirt and a matching scarf wrapped around her waist with silver moons and a white loose fitting t-shirt. Her dark curly auburn hair was loose reaching just above her lower back. She had the most intense and uncomforting blue gaze Edward had ever known and she was as keen an observer as Alice was. Both were in fact similar and yet completely different.

"Reira, this is Edward, Edward meet my best friend Reira" Edward stuck out his hand to shake hers but she only raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips; her ruby colored lips thinned with displeasure and her eyes narrowing in on Edward. If looks could kill he would no doubt be laying on the floor dying slowly and painfully.

"Ah so this is the stud for hire" she said winking at Bella and smiling innocently up at Edward. He groaned and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the comment "I've got to say, you do have a looker here, baby girl, I'll give you that" she looked at him appreciatively as she circled both her and Edward. Pulling Bella closer to him Edward stated in a firm voice.

"I'm sorry but I'm off the market for any and all strangely dressed women" Reira chuckled, shaking her head.

"Don't worry Hun, you aren't my type either, my man has to actually have the brain capacity to use a condom even while drunk" she smirked when Edward blushed and sheepishly looked down while saying

"Touché"

Now Edward knew how easily both of them would have gotten along and had become best friends. Both had the back bone of a lioness. He smirked; Alice was definitely going to enjoy spending time with both of them.

"Well, sweetie, I don't think you need to move over to that cozy little cottage anymore, looks like your caveman would rather have you shaking and baking at his instead" Reira said as she laughed half-heartedly and Bella looked up at Edward with her eyebrow raised much like in the same fashion Reira had earlier.

"Is that so?"

"Damn right that's so" Edward said shrugging as he stepped forward to take the box of Bella's belongings and setting them on the couch.

"Ok, well, I'll call you later when I get everything set up at the new place so you can come over to bless the house, sound good?" Bella hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and she smiled.

"No biggy, sweetie, just give a ring and I'll be there ASAP, and you better have a beignet and coffee set" Reira winked and took her leave all the while waving over her shoulder.

"She definitely knew that something of this extent was going to happen" Bella said under her breath while taking the box Edward had set on her sofa to put in a few more things.

"What makes you say that?" Bella shrugged unsure of what to tell him. She didn't exactly believe that he would accept the fact that the closest person she had to a sister was a psychic/voodoo priestess. It was far-fetched, and even to her ears it sounded irrational and insane. For the better part of their childhood she had doubted her friend's abilities but every time she had managed to foretell what was going to happen, including her move to Forks.

Bella didn't believe in any of the things her friend practiced but knew better than to argue or even judge her. Either way it was what made her friend exactly who she was and it was in Bella's nature to accept everything as it came.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this really isn't much of a chapter, but I did try to keep my thoughts as organized, apparently, drunk not only equals stupidity but unorganized creativity. Thank you guys for Reviewing the last chapter of this newly improved story…at least I hope its improved. **

**Anyway, I am trying to please all critics when it comes down to basic things such as grammar and vocabulary but keep in mind, I'm a little tipsy so things might not come out as they should…god I hope I sleep it off…I can't go to work with a hangover…**

**No copy infringement intended, all characters with the exception of Reira, are and forever more will pertain to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Enjoy 3**

**Chapter 5: **

**The Million Dollar Baby**

Two weeks had already passed since Bella had moved into a simple one story brick house, decorating it in various ways, constantly changing the theme until she had finally settled on a simple tan and white color for her walls.

For the past few weeks, she had woken up from a light snooze on the sofa to the sight of an exhausted Edward typing away on his laptop and a set of crackers and water an arms length away. She had no idea that he could be so considerate. As the pregnancy progressed the nausea had gotten slightly better to handle, but to her dismay, she couldn't hold down anything but crackers and water and a simple, small meal.

Tonight, was no different. Bella had woken up feeling in the middle of her nap feeling dizzy and confused. A strange scent permeated the air; it took a few minutes for Bella to realize that it was gas. As quickly as she could she got off the sofa and ran to the kitchen noting that the stove was off.

"What the hell?" she muttered as she turned and ran to all of the windows opening them as fast as she could manage. But the air had not cleared as quickly as she had thought it would. A loud knocking suddenly jolted her out of her confusion and heard someone say

"Is anybody in there? Please you need to get out!" the knocking continued and Bella ran to open the door and noticed that it was one of the next door neighbors

"Oh thank goodness" she said as she pulled Bella out by her arm as fast as she could.

"What's going on?"

"There's a gas leak in my home and I've been going to all the neighbors close by to warn them to get out before something terrible happened, you and I were the only ones home" explained the small Asian woman, she looked to be in her mid forties.

Sirens wailed in the background, and Bella realized that there were already firefighters standing by just in case something happened. Two ambulances pulled in shortly afterward and the paramedics quickly ran over to both Bella and her neighbor asking them both the same question.

"Ma'am, did you breathe any gas in" a young Hispanic paramedic as he checked her over for any injuries, taking in her expressions and kept an eye out for any symptoms. Bella nodded slowly as the question sunk in.

"We need you to call someone to come and pick you up the hospital once your approved to go on home, alright?" he said putting a small oxygen mask around her making her lay down on a stretcher.

Hours had already passed by when she was finally approved to go home. Shakily she laid a trembling hand on her stomach as she pulled out her cell phone dialing the only number she could think of at the moment.

"Bells?" said a sleepy Reira on the other end of the line. It was already hitting midnight and Bella felt guilty for calling so late.

"Yeah, I'm at the hospital"

"Oh my god, what happened?" Bella could hear rustling in the background, many curses muttered under Reira's breath as she struggled to get everything she needed.

"There was a gas leak next door and I didn't realize until I woke from my nap" Bella explained quickly trying to ease her friends fears "I just need someone to pick me up, my car is back at the house"

"ok, well I'm on my way, I'll be there as soon as possible" the line went dead and Bella slumped in the stretcher in exhaustion, the doctor that had attended her, long gone. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she tried to relax.

Twenty minutes had passed by without her noticing until she felt someone pulling her into their embrace, hugging her tightly. A familiar scent filled her lungs and she realized that Edward was the one who was holding her. Behind him stood a very perplexed Reira dressed in pokemon slippers and blue silk pajama bottoms.

She smiled in gratitude at Reira and returned Edward's hug, pulling away after a short amount of time. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Reira called the office and asked for me, it didn't take long for the security to patch her through, and she explained that she was on her way to pick you up from the hospital. I didn't even wait for her to continue explaining, I just hung up and ran as fast as I could to my car and sped out of there" he explained, a worried light in his emerald green eyes. She shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine, both of you, you two just enjoy worrying yourselves to death" Reira laughed.

"Well, you can't blame us; we didn't know whether or not you were ok for that matter the baby"

Both of them looked at each other, sharing a strange look in their eyes. Bella wondered what was going on but didn't ask, knowing that neither of them would tell her. She felt a pang of jealousy but quickly shoved the green-eyed monster right back to where it belonged. Her friend was not capable of committing something like stealing another's man.

"Bella?" asked Edward and she looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. She had been so scared and confused that she hadn't thought anything at that point in time. She was grateful that her neighbor had gone through so much trouble to warn her, if she hadn't she would have stayed frozen in place until it was too late for her to run out of the house.

"Do you want to go to my place, or to Reira's?" the question was innocent enough but she could see how much it meant to him for her to choose him. But she didn't know whether or not she should go back to his place or to just hitch a ride with Reira and call it a night

"Actually, it's going to have to be you big guy, my place is going to be remodeled tomorrow and today it's a huge mess" Reira waved her hand in the air as if brushing the subject away. Bella knew that, that was a white lie; she smiled gratefully at her friend as Edward's attention was focused on Reira. She shrugged and winked.

"Ok, well I guess you're coming with me then Bella, if that's ok with you?"

"That's just fine. I just want to go back to bed"

"Yeah and I want coffee from café du monde, not everyone gets what they want" Bella laughed slightly and shook her head. In the end it was decided. She was to sleep in the place where all of her troubles had begun. Sighing she allowed Edward to help her to her feet and lead her to his car.

Luckily the hospital wasn't far off from Edward's condo, though making the trip up the stairs was definitely something Bella was not in the mood for at the moment, so Edward had painstakingly walked her to the elevator afraid that she was going to faint or something to that extent.

"Edward, I'm pregnant, not a fragile piece of glass"

"Well what do you expect me to do? I'm a little new to this. It's not every day that I knock up my personal assistant and get away with having her as a fiancé" he retorted and Bella rolled her eyes but said nothing more on the subject.

Just as he had opened the door for her he said over his shoulder as he walked to his kitchen "I'll take the couch"

"No its ok you can sleep in the bed with me, I don't want to take your bed from you" Bella protested, not wanting to budge on the matter. It was the last thing she wanted. He had already done so much for her and it pained her to have him wait on her hand and foot.

"No, I need to finish up on some work, I don't want to keep you up, so just go to bed and I'll go to sleep on the couch" he said as he followed her to his bedroom and closed the blinds and pulled the dark comforter out for her leaving without another word. Aggravated, Bella went directly to sleep, a green eyed Adonis, the center of all of her turmoil.

Once morning came Bella got up early and tip toed out of the bedroom only to find Edward sleeping deeply, his large body unable to fit completely on the couch, with a thin blanket over him. Bella grinned and slowly made her way to the fridge, taking care to not make a single bit of noise though she doubted that he wouldn't even notice. She was sure that she could bang pots next to his ear and he wouldn't have even budged. Opening the fridge as quietly as she could taking notice that there were two three things in it; a large box of waffles and crackers as well as pack of beer. Bella rolled her eyes. She would have killed to have such an appetite as a teenager but at that point in time she would rather have a decent meal over anything in that fridge.

Checking to see if Edward was still fast asleep she grabbed his keys and noticed an extra set of keys were set beside them on the granite counter top with a familiar teddy bear key chain. '_He went back to get my car' _she thought and smiled at how considerate he was being, though she wondered when he had managed to go to her home and get it for her. In her opinion that called for a very wonderful breakfast, Bella grinned and left the condo as quickly and quietly as she possibly could.

Once Bella had gotten everything she needed to make what she wanted she went back to the condo only to find a still sleeping. She supposed that he must have not gone to sleep until an hour before dawn. Luckily it was a day off for him. She set to work on the task before her and before she noticed an hour had passed.

"Hello beautiful" a wonderfully low voice spoke from behind her followed by strong arms wrapping around my waist and pulling her close to a strong warm body.

"I hope you're hungry handsome because I have a really great treat for you instead of beer and waffles" Bella said as she looked served both of them an Omelet, toasted bread, with strawberry jam spread over it, and a cup of orange juice for her and a cup of hot chicory coffee for him.

"Now that is something I want to wake up to every morning" he said as he laughed and took his seat at the small dining table practically inhaling his food. Bella chuckles and smirked at him "looks like all those days of having nothing but your standard version of a meal, finally caught up to you"

He smirked "It's not every day that a man gets to eat this good, listen I have a few errands to run for my sister-in-law and afterward I'm meeting a long time friend at the bar just down the street so I'll be back home pretty late so don't stay up ok?" Bella smiled and nodded not saying another word, although she didn't like the fact that he was going to stay out late during his day off. But it wasn't yet her place to voice her complaints especially after he was being so considerate.

Night had fallen soon enough, and Bella had decided to take a small nap; unable to stand her aching feet anymore. She had cleaned the apartment and had gone to her home to pick up a few things to take back; she noticed that all of the windows were still open and that nothing had been stolen. Later that day she had bought a few plants to decorate Edwards's sullen place to give a bit more color. But as the hours ticked by, she had found that she was getting easily tired.

Sitting on the bed, she glanced around the room not knowing what to do next. Just then Welcome to The Jungle rang from somewhere in the kitchen and realized that Edward had left his cell phone at home. Sighing Bella rose to get it.

"Hello?" she said answering the phone as she grabbed her ski jacket and keys making her way down to the main floor so she could drive down the street and give the cell to Edward just in case someone else had needed to call him.

"Hey, is Edward there?" a thickly accented Scottish accent said on the other end.

"No I'm sorry, he's not available, could I take a message for him?" Bella asked, frowning, trying to recall if she could place the person by voice alone. She distinctly remembered that this person had called a number of times at the office asking the same questions.

"Just tell him that Max Gentry needs a little help with a project" he said hanging up just as she pulled into the bar parking lot. Setting her car on Park, she left it running as she ran inside murmuring under her breath about rude men.

It turned out that it wasn't difficult to find Edward, he was leaning back against the bar, looking handsome as he laughed at something a man just a head shorter than him said. The man was anything if not cute in a roguish way; he was exactly what her friend Reira would call panty dropping. He was wearing a black suit and a dark blue tie slightly undone, his wavy blonde hair reaching just above his ear. He had hazel eyes and straight white teeth, a five o'clock shadow on a firm jaw.

As she walked closer she could hear him say "Listen Eddy boy, you need to get a pre-nup. Otherwise that beautiful gold digger is going to rob you blind. Trust me, I was in your shoes and know what a pair of beautiful eyes and sweet smile could hide" some of the words were slurred slightly and she noted that he was struggling not to fall face first onto the wood flooring. Anger made her blood boil as the words sunk into her mind. But what truly hurt was what Edward had said in response.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean Eric, don't worry too much about it alright? I'll get Bella to sign a pre-nup once I draw up the paperwork." Just then both had noticed that she was standing close to them, surprise noticeable in Edward's and Eric's eyes. Justin glanced away uncomfortably as Edward started to explain himself. Bella could feel warm tears stream down her cheeks, knew that her hurt expression was more than noticeable.

"Some guy named Max Gentry called, he said to call him back" her voice broke on the sentence. Shoving the phone at him and she turned quickly to run from him just as he said "Bella!"

She quickly got into her car just as Edward had run out of the bar to try and catch up with her. She put it in gear just as he knocked against the driver's side window; his muffled words attempting to get through to her.

"Bella, please, listen to me, BELLA!" she paid him no heed and drove away, wiping her tears away with a shaking hand. She knew exactly where to go now. Making a quick U-turn she made her way to the one person who knew what to do to make her feel better.

"Bells? What are you doing here?" Reira said once she opened her door to see who was knocking on her door like some maniac. Noting that Bella's eyes were bloodshot from crying Reira didn't say anything until she had settled Bella on a comfortable chair in the living room, handing her a cup of warm honey tea which Bella drank slowly.

"Tell me what happened, sweetie" Reira said and Bella took in a deep breath and began to explain the whole thing to her. By the end of the story she looked as if she was going to commit murder.

"My offer to neuter him with a spoon still stands" Bella couldn't help but laugh once again, more for the serious expression on Reira's face than the preposterous suggestion she offered.

**I know this isn't one of the greatest chapters but its all part of the plot. You'll see why. Anyway R&R tell me what you think. I'll post another chapter probably tomorrow but I don't know if I'll be able to so its going to be a big might. **

**Thanks for all the feedback everyone! BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**God that hangover was a killer in itself. Well either way, here's the next new chapter, I hope you like it, if not do tell me, I will gladly make a few changes to it, since I do like to please people. But keep in mind that I won't continue to do this if the attempts on it become something else entirely. **

**No copy infringement intended, all characters with the exception of Reira, belong to the talented Stephanie Meyer. **

**Chapter 6: **

**The Million Dollar Baby**

"You are such an idiot" Alice said as she adjusted the dress on one of her models. It had taken the better part of the past two weeks to get Alice to talk to him due to the fact that she was extremely busy with the coming fashion show she had set up.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Edward said as he lounged in one of the many chairs Alice had set up around her office "it all happened so fast, I didn't react on time" Edward had explained himself in various ways and each time the result was the same with Alice. She had been brutally honest each and every time he had retold his story trying to make sense of what had happened.

"Eddy, you know that Eric is not the kind of person to bring up marriage with, especially when it involves a woman you _accidentally _got pregnant. He just came out of a bad marriage. He was lucky enough to get away without losing so much of his hard earned money" Edward sighed in understanding. He knew that it had been a mistake to bring up Bella with Eric but he needed to tell him what was going on. Aside from his brothers, Eric was like a close friend that he could rely on for anything.

"No one realized that Becky was playing all of us until it was too late, Alice" he muttered looking out the full length window out to the bustling city of New York. The sun appearing every now and again from behind dark grey clouds "what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Well, for starters do you even know where she is?" Edward nodded at the question

"I had the phone company track her phone to her friend Reira's house" Alice shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stood back and looked at the tall redheaded model up and down.

"What do you think?" she asked him and Edward looked up at the redhead noting that she was trying to look sexy for him. But there was only one woman's face he continued to see in his mind's eye and it was not a busty redhead with curly hair.

"It would look good if there weren't such defined curves on her" he said absently eyes glancing away from the model in question to Alice. She nodded in agreement.

"Your right, but the modeling agency I do business with keeps sending me extreme curvy models more fit to model Victoria secret underwear than evening gowns"

"Alice what the hell am I going to do?" he said sighing getting back to the problem at hand. He needed to have Bella back in his arms and soon. As much as he trusted Reira with Bella's life, he was more confident in his abilities to take care of her.

Alice frowned "Well, have you taken her out at all?" Now that he thought about it, he hadn't even had a first date with Bella. He smacked his forehead with his hand and let out a frustrated breath.

"I haven't even taken her out for a real first date"

"Oh god, I'm starting to think you lost your touch, eddy boy" Alice said "ugh, that's it, I give up, there's just no way to make this dress look decent on this woman, I need better models. Or at the very least a better modeling agency" Just then an idea stuck Edward.

He grinned at Alice. Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? What better way to get a homicidal, violent best friend off his back than something to distract her?

"Oh no, I know that grin, what do you have in mind?"

He leaned forward and explained himself as he took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and dialed the number under the name that he had found Reira's number in the yellow pages.

"House of the Gifted Psychics, what can I help you with?" said a familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Don't hang up, it's me, Edward"

"Oh, " she said "what does the uncommitted ass wipe want at this time of day?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry to both Bella and you, but in order to do that I need your help" Edward explained as he looked at Alice, getting her silent approval on what he was saying.

"Now why the hell would I help the guy who made my best friend cry her eyes out for the past two weeks?" guilt threaded its way through Edward.

"What do you say about being a model for a day?"

"Come again?" Edward grinned as he explained his plan for the second time that day. By the end of it all there was silence on the other end and then

"Alright, I'll set everything up with Bells, but you better go through with what your planning or I'll have your balls on a silver platter" Reira said and hung up soon thereafter.

"Not a problem" he said as he stood quickly to get everything set up. With the help of Alice, he hoped that by the end of this day he would have Bella back with him just as he planned.

_Later that day_

With the help of Alice and a few others, Edward had managed to get everything set up. He had made reservations at one of his favorite restaurants, had helped Alice set up the Fashion show, now all that was left was for both Bella and Reira to show themselves. He hoped that it was soon. Edward paced for a large amount of time constantly bickering with Alice not knowing what else to do. He had called Reira to make sure they were on their way just a few hours ago and had been told that they were on their way. So why weren't they already at the hotel where Alice would hold her annual display of all the latest trends.

"Hey, you, sexy guy in need of a bad shave, you can't meet your fiancé like you are" said Reira as she walked up dressed in a pair of jeans and large white t-shirt. Edward could just hear Alice hiss in a breath at what she was wearing and knew that she was refraining from grabbing Reira and dressing her as she saw fit.

"Why the hell not?" Edward asked slightly annoyed and tense all at the same time "I don't see anything wrong with my appearance?" He walked over to a full length mirror and saw that he indeed need to shave as well as comb his hair; he had been so busy getting everyone else ready the he completely forgot to stop by his apartment to grab a set of clothes and shower. He winced at his reflection and looked back at Reira and Alice with a look of helplessness.

"Ah, boy, what would you do without me" Reira said as she shook her head in fake disappointment while she held up a clean suit which Edward took with a mumbled thank you.

Soon enough, everything was on its way to heading to the next phase, and Edward couldn't wait. But Bella had been avoiding him like the plague, it had been hard just to find her in the crowd of people that had surrounded the stage, but in the end he had managed to snake his arms around her small waist, pulling her toward him.

"Finally, I catch my little runaway bride" he muttered, nuzzling her neck.

"I'm not your bride, Edward, as a matter of fact, I remember distinctly telling you the wedding was off until you could get your inner demons settled" Bella said refusing to look up at those gorgeous green eyes of his for fear that she would melt into his arms and ignore everything that had just recently happened. But it was one thing to not look and another completely to breathe in his scent and attempt not to moan aloud at how wonderfully masculine he smelled.

"I've stopped fighting my demons, love, we're on the same side now" Edward laughed softly and kissed the small spot between her neck and shoulder, biting gently, making her stiffen with surprise. She turned quickly in his arms and stared up at him with anger dwelling deep in her eyes.

"I don't give a damn, whether or not your on the same side, I refuse to be a part of a marriage, where the groom thinks I'm a gold digging whore only out for his money" her cheeks were flushed with emotion, her lips parted slightly.

"Bella, you quit your job that you've had for more than half a year in the hopes that I wouldn't find out what you were going through, you didn't want anything to do with me up until I proposed, what in hell makes you say you're a whore or even that you're a gold digger, when I know that's not true" Edward tried to explain, but he couldn't help but love the look she got when she was frustrated and angry with him. She looked like an avenging angel.

"But, the things I overheard you say to that drunk –" he put a finger to her lips, cutting her off half way

"Was exactly that, Eric, if anything is a mean drunk, I would rather tell him what he wants to hear, than get into a fist fight with a childhood friend" Bella had no idea what to say next, but all of the anger drained out of her with just those few words. She inwardly cursed her love for a man such as Edward, but couldn't bring herself to say that she regretted falling for him.

"Will you give me a chance to make it up to you?" Edward asked after a few minutes of silence. Bella thought carefully about her answer before she nodded while simultaneously praying that she wouldn't regret her answer. He grinned and took hold of her hand and pulled her away from the thickening crowd, leading her toward his car.

"Edward, wait" she managed to say just as they got to the passenger side of the car, his hand holding the handle "I want to make this clear, even though I forgave you this one mishap, I was serious when I said if you screwed up once I would walk out on you" he stopped her once more.

"Bella, I know I'm not the perfect guy, or even the kind of guy you want for our child, but the thing is, I want to at least give it a try, I may be going blind here, but I'm sure as hell going to try to make you and our child happy" he said making Bella smile in appreciation at him. He may not realize it but, he was more than just the perfect man in her eyes, she only hoped that he would be a perfect father.

"Ok, where are we going?" she asked sliding in to the passenger seat just as he opened the door.

"We are going to a place you've never been to before" he said smiling and quickly closed the door without another word, running to slip in and start the car.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here you go, guys, hopefully this gets you all hot and bothered because it did a little to me. I'm not exactly talented in that area but I do try to make it as smoky as I can. Thank you again for sticking by me, and thank you for the great reviews! By the way the picture to the dress is in my Profile! Check it out if you dare!**

**Again critics, welcomed and no copy infringement intended, all characters except Reira belong to Stephanie Meyer! **

**Enjoy! 3**

**Chapter 7: **

**The Million Dollar Baby**

Edward could barely contain himself, he was nervous and excited all at the same time. He had no idea how everything was going to go. Bella had stayed quiet for the entire way there and he took the opportunity to look at her from the corner of his eye. She was wearing a sexy royal blue strapless dress and black high heels. Her hair was slightly curled and it was fully down, her skin was flushed with a light blush and he couldn't help but think that it made her look like she was beautiful to him. There was only a slight roundness to her otherwise slim stomach that showed that she was pregnant but it was still early.

Alice had told him that the best way he could go was to give her a date she would remember and that was exactly what he was going to do for her. He would stop at nothing to make her happy. At first he hadn't known what to do or where to take her. Alice had then asked him if he had some sort of list of all of her favorite things, and though it wasn't on him at that exact moment he still remembered everything on it. He knew that Bella's favorite foods were Chinese and Italian and that she loved anything that was spicy. So being the man he was he made sure to rent out the entire Chinese restaurant just down the street of where he lived. It had a four out of five star rating and she would have loved it just from the simplicity of it. Edward grinned to himself as he thought _wait till she sees what I did to that place_. He had later that day found out from Reira that her favorite colors were royal blue, violet, and scarlet. The classic colors of a true romantic. He prayed to an unknown God that he had never once had paid attention too, asking that everything would go right for them. He didn't know what else to do to make it up to her.

It had been such a stupid mistake on his part for going with what Eric had said. Edward still felt guilt over what had happened with his friend, especially since he had been the one to introduce him. But to be fair, he had thought that Becky had been perfect for him, because she had acted like an actual saint around Edward that he had fallen for the good girl act she had put it.

"I haven't told you just how beautiful you are, have I?" he said breaking the uncomfortable silence in between them. He looked to her keeping the car steady without so much as looking where he was going.

"Oh God! Keep your eyes on the road!" she yelled as she grabbed onto his arm that was steadily shifting gears without breaking rhythm. Edwards eyes widened and he burst out laughing. His deep melodic laugh encasing her in a strange warmth. Bella tried to hold down the blush that was threatening to cover her entire face as she rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me? You face business tycoons without so much as flinching, always speaking your mind, but can't keep from shaking at the thought of me looking away from the road to gaze at the most beautiful woman I had ever had the honor of impregnating" just as the last words left his mouth his eyes widened in shock and fear. It was just the perfect start to their little date, Edward cursed himself and tried to explain. But Bella took everything in stride and laughed out loud, throwing her head back in laughter. "Now that was unexpected" she said wiping a tear from her eye and Edward blushed but slowly began to grin.

"That didn't come out the way it did" he took a deep breath of relief as a small weight lifted off his shoulder. He silently sent up a thank you to whoever had saved him from that little mistake and he shook his head.

"I know, and just this once, I'll forgive your words…well actually just this twice I'll forgive you" she laughed and he joined her. She was one of those women who could take everything in stride and wouldn't get so easily hurt with words. He was grateful that she wasn't like most women who would have already threatened him with something, or twisted his words to make him feel guilty.

Eventually they had gotten to the restaurant, and Bella held her breath in awe as she looked at it. Outside it looked like a little café, and it was small and perfect, completely simple and not outrageously expensive. She had thought that she had overdressed but couldn't find the time to find another thing that was a little bit better and even Reira had said that it would be impossible to go underdressed anywhere he took her and that was only if he could get her to forgive him. So she had dressed in the sexiest outfit she could find in her closet under the approval of her best friend.

"Oh Edward, it's beautiful" she said as they made their way inside and she looked around at all of the decorations taking note that they were completely alone surrounded by only a waitress and a Chinese cook standing in front of a large table already prepared for what was in store for them.

As the time progressed, they had laughed at just about anything, talking about moments in their childhood that made them who they were today. Both of them were drinking a bottle of wine, though Bella was extremely careful not to drink so much due to the reason that she was pregnant and didn't want anything to happen to the baby that she had already fallen in love with. "So Mr. Cullen, you know much about me but I don't know much about you" she said her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkling with joy. Edward smiled down and pulled her onto his lap where she sat with her back to his chest.

"I'll tell you what, if you tell me something you've never told anyone else, I'll tell you the cliff notes version of my life" she tilted her head to the left as she thought for a small moment before leaning forward and whispering in his ear

"Every time I clean my home, I sing along to Spanish songs and dancing to them" He laughed softly and nuzzled the top of her head as he tried to picture a dancing Bella singing along to Spanish songs.

"I didn't know you were fluent in Spanish" she nodded vigorously.

"Ok, prove it" Edward said and turned her slightly so that she was half facing him. She took a moment to think of a song and he waited patiently.

Just as he thought she had changed her mind she began to sing "_Que pena me das al verte, tan triste y tan solo, despues de volar tan alto, que duro es caer... No te puedes quejar la vida, te ha dado de todo, tuviste cariño de sobra y,__lo echaste a perder..._" he stared in wonder as she continued to sing a song he had no clue meant. He only knew that she sung it with a passion he had no idea she had in her. Her eyes were closed as she sung.

She slowly opened her eyes and turned to him once she was done singing and he was grinning like a fool. He leaned in and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her waiting mouth savoring the taste of her with a light touch of wine on her lips. He wanted to stay there for as long as he could, kissing her, showing her just how badly he wanted her. Her small hand rested on his chest either to hold on or to push him away he had no idea but he continued to kiss her as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

She groaned and pushed him away slowly and looked up at him with lust in her eyes that was barely leashed. "Your turn" she said as she cleared her throat and it took him a moment to clear his thoughts.

"Ok, as a little kid I was a huge trouble maker more than you could possibly imagine. I did everything I could to gain the attention of others. Especially my parents who were always busy with different things" He said as he mentally took himself back to a time he had once been happy, even if he had been known as a trouble maker. "I lived on the outskirts of the town in this huge house right next door to the Cullen's…well alright actually it was more down the road from our house-"

"Wait, I thought your dad was Carlisle Cullen" she said, quickly interrupting him. He looked away and then closed his eyes as he said

"He is, just not then. You see…my actual parents died in a car crash when I was 8. I was put into foster care and Carlisle got me out, adopted me and raised me as his own alongside with Emmett and Jasper and Esme" there was silence for small moment, a shifting of positions. He looked back to where she now sat, kneeling across from him, brown eyes capturing green.

"So, you're adopted." She nodded in confirmation "how long were you in the system?" the question had caught him off guard but still he forced himself to answer without showing a single bit of emotion.

"Maybe about a year or less not really sure but I met Eric there and we've been friends ever since" He stared at her unsure of how to react. Before he could think about something else to say, she sat on his lap once more and kissed him. His eyes opened wide and then closed slowly as he let himself to the passion that was rising within him. _I don't think I should have had that last cup of wine_ he thought as he pulled away to look into Bella's eyes to see if he could find an answering lust. But he only made it a few inches away from her not realizing that at some point she had wrapped her slim arms around his neck. He took every detail of her in; her eyes were closed and her rosy lips were parted slightly. The urge to kiss had become too great for him and he could only think of how much he needed her, how much he craved her _to hell with it all, she needs you too_ he thought completely unaware that she was regarding him with curiosity in her large, expressive brown eyes.

"Edward?" she asked in a hushed whisper as his mind argued against the needs of his body trying desperately to respect her wishes. He wanted to respect them and wait until the wedding night to take her, but the urges were becoming increasingly difficult to deny.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat nervously, he glanced around him as he thought of something, anything to get his body back in control _there's more than one way to take care of both of you_ an inner voice said to him and he grinned as his gaze met hers.

"I think the owner wants us to go" she said smiling and I looked up at the chef who was staring down at us with a look that said 'get the hell out of my restaurant you hormonal kids'

"I couldn't agree more" he quickly left money on the table and helped her to her feet and tried to calmly but quickly walk to his car that had already been waiting out front with the engine running.

From the moment he had settled her in the soft leather seat she had been kissing him ferociously, nipping his lower lip, moaning into every heated kiss they had partaken in. He didn't know if he could handle it anymore. The pressure in his groin had become insistent, and there really was no option other than a cold shower for him.

"Edward" she said when he put it in gear making a quick U-turn and heading toward the parking lot just underneath his apartment building.

"Yeah?" she giggled and he gulped nervously as she leaned closer to him, making him think that she was only going after another kiss. He was completely mistaken. His eyes nearly rolled back in his head as her small fingers trailed up his thigh, teasingly running them across the thick bulge in the front of his slacks. He had to fight to keep in control of the car as he parked quickly. He pulled her onto his lap, pressing his throbbing erection against the seam of her tempting backside as he pushed his seat back to have more room to do what he wanted with her.

"You told me from the beginning that you wanted to wait" he said hoarsely as he made her gaze meet his. He could see the raw longing in the depths and he groaned but forced himself to continue "and I told you I would respect your wishes, I won't take you like I want to Bella, but God knows how much I want to" he moaned when she ground her ass against his thick erection and he cursed loudly.

"So I'm just going to have to be a little creative and make you mine in a different way" he turned her in his arms and made her straddle his lap, her hot womanhood pressing against his aching cock. She shivered and he continued to say the same words over and over unable to handle the temptation any longer.

He shoved the top part of her dress down to bare her breasts to his gaze and he licked his lips in anticipation and looked at her before leaning forward, a shaking hand cupping her left breast as he kissed his way down her neck all the way to the swell of her breast "your skin is so soft" he murmured in approval against her skin, the heat of his breath making her nipple harden with anticipation of what was to come. He flicked the hard bud with his tongue and soon thereafter took the tempting peak into his incredibly hot mouth, sucking gently making her squirm against him.

Not being able to slow down and take his time, his mouth continued suckling as his hand drifted past her waist till he grabbed the dress and shoved it up as high as it would go, trailing his fingers up and down her leg much like she had done to him. She moaned the word "please" into his ear, nipping his earlobe and then nibbled her way down to his neck where she bit him making him groan in unexpected pleasure.

A single finger slipped into her waiting womanhood, hissing in approval as he felt how wet she was for him, he fought the urge to unzip himself and thrust into her until they were both sated "you're so damn wet for me Bella" he groaned against her breasts and she shivered once more.

He continued his teasing making her whimper and moan his name with desperate need laced through the words. Just as she thought she couldn't take anymore pleasure he bit her nipple as a second finger thrust into her, making her scream.

"Oh God, Edward" she moaned against his neck, unable to keep from staying silent.

"That's it Bella," he said hoarse switching to her other breast, giving the same attention he did the other. " I know how much you've wanted me, cause God knows I've been wanting you for so damn long" he slipped both of his fingers out and she made a slight whimpering noise in protest that soon turned into a gasp when he slipped in three, spreading her gently. Her walls clamped down around his fingers just as he imagined they would around his cock in just a few short months. She couldn't repress another shuddered and began to move her hips against his hand taking his fingers as deep inside her as possible.

"So…close" she said as she felt herself get closer to the edge, he continued to thrust his fingers into her, harder and faster, his thumb pressing against her clit forcing her orgasm to take hold of her quicker than what she thought possible. She screamed in pleasure, arching her back, breast pressed against his face, her hands pulling at copper strands.

He groaned as the feeling in his cock became nearly unbearable, her writhing body moving against his fully clothed one, as she rode out her orgasm. He closed his eyes as he slipped his fingers out of her tight sheath, only to put his hands on her hips pinning them as he thrust his hips upward while simultaneously bring hers down. He rubbed against her, the heat of her womanhood warming his cock as he lost all control of himself, quickly joining her in the throes of bliss.

"Jesus" he said once he came back to himself and he pulled away to look at her. She laid her head against his chest while he got his breathing under some semblance of control. She smiled up at him, both of them completely sated for the time being.


	8. Chapter 8

**So totally forgot to post this and thought that I did, ahaha, sure as hell didn't ah well. Please don't mad. Terribly sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, I decided to break this chapter into two parts for the sole reason of...well because I love to keep you guys hanging onto this story. Lol, despite how old it is. So anyway, on with the show!**

**No Copy infringement intended, all characters except for Reira belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8:**

_2 weeks before wedding day_

'_My God, there has got to be soherthing this man is not capable of doing so well in' _Bella thought as her eyes roaherd over a still sleeping Edward, admiring everything the man had to admire which in her opinion was everything. Though they weren't married yet it certainly felt like it as the days continued to pass by and Bella continued to countdown days to their wedding silently praying that she won't get a phone call from a certain pixie at five in the morning. Her stomach was slowly getting larger, it seeherd to her that it did so every passing week. It didn't help at all that her hormones were most likely driving Edward crazy, she knew that they were driving her up the wall. She wondered how much longer it would be until she started to calm down a smidge.

Bella smiled slightly as she thought back to last night. Edward constantly stared at her with lust in his eyes whether she is only cleaning or actually trying to be sexy. It was difficult enough to deny the man as he was already, seeing that small spark of lustful interest made that much more complicated. Yet still he had not stated any stable emotions to her, only unimaginable lust and sex.

Then again, words could only say so much, despite the fact that he hadn't uttered them at all, he had constantly taken her by surprise by taking her out as often as possible. Just last weekend he had taken her to eat to a French restaurant. A few days ago, he had thought it an excellent idea to catch a movie. Soon enough, she supposed, he will break out of this habit.

He cracked open his eyes, their color moherntarily stunning her. They were still a beautiful eherrald green, still as captivating as the tiher she had first glimpsed into them.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What would you say if she took you house shopping today?" stunned silence followed his words. She had been planning on telling him if they could go and find a place that both of them would love and enjoy raising children in and had constantly left hoher magazines on the coffee and kitchen table, had even gone so far as to send him one to his office. Yet still she hadn't thought he would say anything anytiher soon.

"she would love that, Edward" she smiled and for a mohernt he seeherd stunned yet still having an ecstatic expression. Today was the day she will finally start getting Edward to fall in love with her.

_Three days later…_

"Edward wait! Look, to your right, isn't it perfect?" Bella said excited as she spotted a large two story colonial hoher up for sale.

"Let her signal the real estate agent" Edward said smiling faintly. He didn't know why, but he continued to feel a little closer to Bella as tiher went by. He enjoyed all her little quirks. Even the ones she deeherd bad habits. Every tiher she did them, he just found them more endearing.

They parked in front of a large house and waited for their real estate agent to join them. "Are you sure this is within your budget?" he asked, he was a tall gawky man with light brown hair and blue eyes fraherd by thin copper rimherd glasses.

"We're sure, is there anything you can tell us about this house?" Edward said grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her toward the door. The man whisked out his PDA and pressed a few things here and there before he said "It's a British Colonial, built in 1982. According to records the family has just recently put it up for sale about a month ago"

"Excellent, can we go in?"

"Sure of course! Its move-in ready it seems"

Bella held her breath as she walked inside walking in front of both hern as she looked around inside. She could vaguely hear what the agent was saying. But she knew that there were six bedrooms and four full baths and one half.

"Look Edward! Fireplaces!" she said in her excitehernt as she saw the freshly painted moldings surround the main fireplace in the what seeherd to be living room area.

"It's close to parks and should you ever need to take the train, its nearby as well"

"What about swimming pools?" Edward asked.

"There is only one, and it's an indoor one" Bella signaled Edward with her hand and he nodded.

"How much?" He asked knowing fully that this was their perfect hoher and he planned on filling them with children and grandchildren soher tiher soon.

"Considering is a four thousand eight hundred and six foot house, not including the point seventy two acres of lot, the price is set at One million one thousand and seventy nine dollars" Bella nearly choked. Edward smirked and ignored her.

"Is there any way we can put in a lower offer?"

"she would strongly recomhernd you go in at full price since there have already been three different offers already" Edward thought about it for a few minutes while Bella continued to roam about the house.

"We'll take it" he finally said and the agent smiled and nodded.

"she'll go get the paperwork set up." He couldn't wait until they were moving in.

_Wedding day_

'_God, why am she so nervous, she just don't get it, this is exactly what she wanted. she wanted a nice man to settle down and raise kids with, course it got a little screwed up on the way up that plan, but the point is still to do what she originally intended anyway'_ Bella thought as she paced in front of the large six foot tall mirror. She wore comfortable flats with a simple white flowing gown that had a plunging neckline showing her rather currently large breasts to near half the world.

'_What if he leaves her at the altar'_

Bella forced herself to take a deep breath and took a good look in the full length mirror in front of her staring at herself dressed in complete white. The dress was simple in form and but it still held a sort of elegance that favored her.

'_little late to be wearing white, but she always did say that she would wear white on my wedding day'_ she mentally said to herself.

She shuddered at the thought of Edward cringing at the sight of her right next to him as they said their vows.

_Alright Bella, relax, Edward is not an ass, he won't cringe, he won't leave you at the altar, he won't lie, he won't do anything to harm you so just stay calm and confident. Besides if he does do anything of that sort you can just have Alice and Rosalie have at him, plus the girls at the shelter, not to mention Reira._

"Bella, its time kiddo" said Rene as she walked in to check up on her only daughter, her mother was like her rock, granted Bella was the one who practically raised her rather than the other way around, she was still supporting and giving whenever she needed her to be.

"I know...ok…no more dawdling, I'm off to get married" Bella said more for her benefit than her mother's as she looked at her and made her way to the place she was supposed to be over 3 minutes ago. God she hoped everything went great. She didn't want them to be perfect just good that's all she was asking for.

_Later that night_

God, that had to be one of the longest days of her life. But it was one of the best if she didn't say so herself. The wedding went on without a hitch; Edwards face was priceless when he turned to see her walk down the aisle with her father leading the way. Even his best man; his dad Carlisle Cullen, had made fun of him for hours after the ceremony was finished. The reception afterwards was utterly perfect. Edward had weaseled out of every conversation that involved him saying the words I love you and she was grateful, because if he had spoken such words she would have known that it would have been a lie and it would only serve to remind her that it was a slim chance of him ever falling for her.

Once they were both within their newly purchased home, Edward had carried her through the door grinning like an idiot for all the world to see and she knew that she had been doing the exact same thing as she wrapped my arms around his neck. She was dead tired yet amazed that Edward was not as tired as she since he probably did far more than she. But then again, she knew why he was so energetic. After all, to this day his words still made her shudder in apprehension.

_I swore to you, no sex until the wedding night Bella, but there are many ways to make you mine without actually taking you to bed._

"Edward, you know that you don't have to" she said as he carried her upstairs to their bedroom laying her down onto the tempurpedic king sized bed atop the scarlet red covers coated in white rose petals and candles lit all around the room.

"When did you have time to do this?" she asked him as she looked around in awe, it was sensual, beautiful and romantic.

"I had my brothers come in and set everything up an hour or so before we left" he said as he walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She didn't think much on it.

"It's so beautiful, I love it" she said smiling up at him when he came back to take off her shoes. When he began to untie and unzip her dress she couldn't help but blush at his gentle touch. This man was the very epitome of seduction, and she knew she should count herself lucky to be married to him.

"I'm glad you like it" he said as he brushed his lips against her shoulder and neck taking his time to undress her completely. She shuddered and bit her lip at his every touch trying to keep herself wayward body and emotions under control.

Pulling away he picked her up and took her to the now heated shower pushing her in gently under the spray of water. Immediately she felt her muscles relax. It just felt too good not to relax, and when a very naked Edward stepped into the shower along with her she gasped.

"What are you doing?" she murmured turning to him looking into those wicked green eyes of his.

"Me? I'm making love to my wife" he said huskily pulling her close and kissing her deeply. Closing her eyes and letting go of all rational thought she kissed him back just as fiercely not paying attention to how easily he had pushed her up against the shower wall "Hold on"


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Ok so here is the second part of Chapter 8, thanks guys so far for the great reviews, keep them coming! **

**No copy infringment intended, all characters except for Reira belong to Stephanie Meyer**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 Part 2**

He could no longer handle himself, his cock was throbbing to be inside her, and he needed her body, her moans in his ear more than he could possibly imagine. Wrapping both of her legs around his waist Edward thrust into her waiting core hard and deep moaning at the feel of her tight sheath taking in his cock as deep as it could manage.

"Jesus" he heard himself say as he stilled completely, letting her body accommodatehis "_So fucking tight!" _he counted to ten in his mind but only managed to get to five when she moved her hips to take him deeper still. Groaning he gave in to temptation and began to move slowly but hard into her.

"Ah! Edward!" she gasped into his ear, nuzzling his neck "God, how I missed this" she said moaning.

He trailed his lips down her neck, one hand at her hip the other trailing up her side to her breast, flicking his thumb over her erect nipple.

"Yes, oh, that's it baby, give me more" she moaned leaning her head back against the shower wall arching her back, offering her generous breasts to his mouth, which he took into his waiting mouth, suckling, flicking his tongue over the erect nipple, forcing her to squirm and tighten her slick pussy around his cock.

Damn this woman would be the end of him if he allowed it, but he couldn't think of a sweeter death or a more perfect ending.

If she kept this on much longer, he probably wouldn't make it, his heart would probably give out before then. With that thought alone he skimmed his hand between their joined bodies to play with her clit tearing a moan from her sweet lips as she bit her nipple gently easing the pain with my tongue never stopping my assault on her body.

"You're…mine" he growled against her breast

"Yes, oh yes!" he had never known a woman to be so abandoned with her cries; she knew that he would never get enough of her. Her cries of pleasure, her voice as she moaned and screamed his name, and god help him he loved it all. This will no doubt be another endless night of sex but at least instead of cumming inside her sweet mouth or on her flawless body he would cum inside her. If she wasn't already pregnant he would have thought that this night would have quickly made it so.

"Fucking perfect" he said as he rubbed his thumb in circular movements on her clit, her breath coming in short pants, her eyes were slightly opened, ecstasy in the chocolate brown depths. Edward couldn't pull his gaze from her face when he pulled away from her breasts thrusting faster, harder, as deep as he possibly could get. He could hear the slap of skin against skin as he put his hands on her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

"Edward…about to…cum"

"s-same here…fuck"

She moaned his name one last time before she made an attempt to muffle it against his shoulder just as her tight pussy clenched around his cock as she came. Edward thrust once, twice before he joined her in sweet mind-blowing bliss.

"Fucking shit" he said awed at how strong his orgasm had been.

"You got that right Mr. Cullen" she murmured as she got a hold of herself only to feel that he was still hard for her "You have got to be kidding me" she said surprised and he grinned sheepishly.

"We have some catching up to do Mrs. Cullen, and I intend to do that tonight" he said pulling out as he set her on her feet gently; while grabbing body wash. "But first, how about we finish our shower?"

In the end their shower ended when the water had turned cold two hours later, he had spent the majority of the time memorizing every last detail he could about her body until she had finally moaned out that she needed to get out before she turned into an old woman in the shower. Per her request he had gotten the fluffiest towel he could find in the house dried her body in slow easy strokes still taking his time with her before wrapping her in it and carrying her to bed.

"I'm far from done with you Isabella Marie Cullen" he said when he had pulled her towel covered body atop of his completely naked one. He wanted her badly, but he didn't want to hurt the baby.

"And I am nowhere near done with you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" she said as her small hands guided his thick shaft into her hot wet core, nudging the broad head against her slick folds making her groan in surprise. The only thing sexier than a woman on top was a woman who was confidant on what she was doing. She was in complete control of everything and he knew that she loved it.

She teasingly took in inch by inch as slowly as she could making him shudder and had him rolling his eyes back into his head, his hands flew to her hips once more "damn….you" he was barely holding on by a thread.

'_breath Cullen, it's her time to shine' _he mentally said to himself as he closed his eyes trying to regain what very little control he had a few minutes ago.

"Take it deeper Bella" he bit out as she rose up and eased down farther, biting her plump lower lip. As much as he wanted to take control he held on just barely at least until she moved forward and sinking back harder at the same time his hips surged upwards and he buried himself deep inside her in a searing thrust making her whimper.

"Ah God, Bella!"

"Edward, be still, can you do that for me?" immediately he stilled completely as he murmured "somehow"

The fit was so tight that she could perceive his throbbing cock inside of her. She waited so that her body could take him more readily, tentatively rocking up and back again and again, making him groan as he tried to stay completely still. After a few long moments, she began to ride him in long strokes making him moan.

she just barely managed to pry his hands from my hips, placing them on her breasts as she dragged her nails up his inner thighs making him shudder, she enjoyed the expressions he made, the curses he bit out when he felt like he was losing control, every reaction she savored.

'_I had never known such pleasure from a woman.'_ Edward thought as he watched stunned as she rode him confidently.

She threw her head back, arching her back, her long hair sweeping over my thighs. Clutching my thighs behind her she rode her even faster, her breasts bouncing as his cock disappeared into her again and again.

She was fucking perfect in her pleasure, writhing on top of him completely lost in her pleasure. She stretched her arms above her head holding her elbows as she whipped her hips twisting her body every time she took him into her body again.

"I love how you move" he groaned; with each snap of her hips the pressure to come was getting stronger within him. "Need you to -" he didn't even finish his sentence when she saw her hands grazing down her sweet body to her sex masturbating on top of him.

That was the end of his control, grabbing her hips he drove up between her thighs hard, bouncing her on his shaft.

"Ah! Do that again!" she gasped in delight and he obeyed her command without complaint. His hands went to her plump ass working her body up and down his cock as he thrust at the same time.

"Yes!" she cried as her fingers moved faster on her clit

"Cum on me Bella…now!" he bit out

"Oh yes!" her eyelids fluttered closed, as she moaned, licking her lips, cumming hard. All around his cock, he felt her sex clench, greedy for what he had to give, he could no longer keep himself in check. "Fucking shit!" he yelled, pushing her on her back shoving her legs wide, pinning her hands above her head pumping his cock into her harder

"Losing…control" he moaned as he bucked into her groaning with each thrust up until she could hear himself yelling.

Her head thrashed on the pillow "Edward…" she moaned lost in another orgasm this time she let herself cum at the same time, holding her gaze as she released rasping the words "Your…mine, Bella" with one final thrust he collapsed beside her pulling her half on top of him still semi-hard. His breaths came in harsh pants. She ran her nails up and down my chest sighing in contentment.

If he could die right now, he could die happy.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys thanks for keeping up with the story, read and review! Just keep in mind that the story itself is almost finished! Lates!**

**No copy infringement intended! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer except the most obvious ones.**

Chapter 10

EPOV

If there was a time I wish I could change it would probably be the night my parents wrecked on the side of the freeway. But then again, that means I'd have to make up a new birthday, thanks but I don't think my mother would have liked to give birth to me again especially if I'm just a little bit bigger than when she first did. I think she would kick my ass…

Sighing, I managed to get to Alice's little store named Punk Rose though to be honest it wasn't very little. The place was a 3 story high giant store that sold a number of things from sexual to modest to downright questionable. This morning I had woken up to a sleeping Bella laying on my chest and about 10 different message on my cell by Alice, asking me to please visit her at home or the office because she had a tiny, tiny favor to ask of me. I hope it had to do with business and nothing more, at any moment Bella could go into labor and I wanted to be there to try and help with the pain though I think she was going to be causing the pain more than feeling it.

"EDDY!" yelled a high pitched sing-song voice from the 3rd story window, how she managed to scream so loud I had no clue but looking up and seeing a tiny person waving through the window made me grin and shake my head. If there was ever a depressing moment in my life Alice could always manage to get me back on track, even if I hadn't known her all that long.

Passing through every person within the store that turned to see who I was and making my way up to the third floor as quickly as possible and ignore the blatant invitations from women all around me.

"I am so glad you're here" said Alice as she tackled me down in a tackle a professional football player would envy.

"Jeez, for a 100 pound woman you have one hell of a tackle" I groaned as I hugged her and help her up.

"well what do you expect, I'm frustrated and happy and hyper and it's a bad combo and I haven't had my caffeine or pixie coke" she said as she ran to her desk to move a bunch of papers around. This was the one place where no other employee but her assistant can get in; it was considered her sanctuary, the place where she designed whole clothing lines for days on end.

"So what was it that you had to ask me for, need something calculated or something?" I asked as I looked around the entire room that was her office. It could probably be called a forest, she had plants everywhere, a lot of things she had collected over the years and even some things she had gotten on her and Jaspers honeymoon, I recognized a few things here and there.

"Oh nothing like that, see, my star male model decided it was ok to catch the flu while trying to out board an oncoming avalanche-"

"Oh shit is he ok?" I said looking at her in shock wondering how she could just brush off those sort of things.

"Oh yeah he's fine, he was rescued in the end but anyway I was wondering if you could possibly take his place?" she asked pouting up at me. I groaned

"Hell no, there's no way in hell you're going to get me to model, I'm not model material!" she flung herself at me wrapping pale slim arms around my waist, her amber eyes looking at me with unshed tears.

"Pretty please with chocolate cookies on top?" I winced as an image of Bella came up at the mention of chocolate chip cookies and I blushed "no-no fucking way"

"But, but!" a light came into her eyes that I began to dread.

_Just say yes and get it over with Edward, do it or she will guilt you into it anyway_

"Alright, I'll do it! Jeez!" I said exasperated and she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

"Damn it Alice-"

"Yes I know, I'm a frigid witch out to eat men's hearts" she said happily repeating the words I had told Jasper when he first said he wanted her. I groaned again as she tossed me simple jeans a short sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of gray converse.

From the moment I went to the bathroom in her office to change the song crazy frog ringtone went off.

APOV

"What's crack-a-lackin' Bells!" I said into my brand new smart phone as I settled everything around my desk while little Eddy changed in the bathroom.

"Is the plan working?" Bells said and I could hear her cooking something in the background.

"Yuppers, he's changing as we speak"

"You're fucking awesome Alice!" she said excitedly and I grinned with pleasure at the compliment and the truth

"I know I am! It was no biggy, you need to have faith in the little people we may be small but we are little versions of spidey men!" everything was going to plan, both me and Bella had sat all day on the phone yesterday morning when Edward had left for work and hatched a plan for his birthday party. I only hoped that everything would go as planned. It was high time someone caught Edward by surprise and who better to do so than his wife?

"Alice?"

"Oh shit gotta go bells he just got out of the bathroom" I said and hung up quickly turning to face and awkward looking Edward.

"I feel ridiculous in this shit! Look at me!" he said as he turned around for me with his arms outstretched. If I hadn't have been married already and hopelessly in love with Jasper I would have jumped on Edward. The man had a body of sin and he pulled off such a delicious look that not many men could. The shirt was fitted to his body outlining every muscle in his upper body. I had to say the man had Pecs.

"Oh nonsense, you look great!" I said as I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the outside world where women looked at him with heat in their eyes and evil thoughts going round their little slut minds.

_Sorry girls, he's taken!_

"Alice this better not be one of your tricks" he said behind me and I turned and smiled innocently.

"Moi? Trick you? Why I would never do such a horrible thing"

_Later that day_

BPOV

Today was Edward birthday and I struggled to keep myself on pace as I put everything together in our lovely home making sure to have plenty of food for all of the guests. I had asked Alice if she could ask Jasper if he could get a hold of pictures of Edward growing up and had just barely dropped them off. I was waddling everywhere putting them up where he would see him. There was one with him in front of a church, another with his parents, another dressed in a soccer uniform and one in a basketball one the last one that he had gotten was one of him just a few years ago, and I had to say I think the man was born to wear a suit and have it scream out 'I'm so fucking sexy'

I had to shake myself out of my thoughts getting all of the food set up. It was already time for the guest to arrive and soon Edward will arrive to.

EPOV

Today had been the most questioning day I had ever had, I mean Alice had me model in which apparently I was extremely good at, then she had dragged me nearly all over town into different stores and it had taken nearly the entire day.

Already it was sunset and I had missed Bella greatly today, I had even almost forgotten it was my birthday. Walking up the steps of our home after pulling in to the drive way I sighed in resignation.

"Bella, I'm…" the door opened.

"SURPRISE!" I looked shocked looking at all of my friends and co-workers and families faces. And in the front line, there stood Alice happily holding a big chocolate frosted cake that read

'Happy birthday Edward!'

"What the…" I couldn't even speak still in shock. Someone slipped their arm around my waist and I looked down to see my beautiful pregnant wife smiling up at me.

"I think you've been working too hard, you've already forgotten your birthday!" she said excitedly and I grinned and kissed not wanting to spoil any moments.

Everything was perfect, shutting the door I made my way around looking at all the pictures stopping at the one with my parents in it.

"Jasper found it, I wanted to show just how happy your parents were to just see you happy" Bella said following my gaze, a pang of pain went through my heart and I closed my eyes.

"I was happy wasn't I? But I'm not that innocent boy anymore" I said

"You know what I see?" I shook my head.

"I see a man of strong values, honest, happy, caring, determined" she kissed my cheek " a man who would never let anything bring him down" I chuckled

"Well care to share that view with me?" I muttered and pulled her close to kiss her.

"Hey! Eddy, your wife looks like she's about to pop!" said Emmett as he came up to me with Rosalie on his arm smiling at us. It was very rare to see Rose smile at just about anyone aside from Emmett. So I took it as a sign that she was finally warming up to me and Bella being together as a married couple.

"Yeah well, I can't wait for the day" I said looking down at Bella

I truly couldn't wait to find out if we were to have a boy or a girl. I hoped she looked more like Bella if it was a girl, and if it was a boy I hoped it looked more like me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for following the story through to the almost end, now, now don't fret so much this isn't the actual end or…is it? **

**Well who knows anyway I know the chapters aren't really uber long but I know that when I get the chance I will be making the chapters a little more detailed before I put it under the complete area of fanfiction. **

**Again thank you all for your great advice, and help whenever I asked for it. Adieu! **

The Million Dollar Baby:

Chapter 11

BPOV

I couldn't believe it, it was already Christmas Eve and I was 8 months pregnant, how the time had passed so quickly without me realizing, I had no idea. In fact just looking at the lights twinkle around the Christmas tree that decorated the middle of the shelter I couldn't help but ask myself 'was this what was meant for me?' don't get me wrong I was more than glad that I would have a precious baby girl, but I was still a little worried. There were just so many what if's, that chased themselves in my head that I didn't really know what to do with all of them. In the end I suppose all is good though. Judy ended up giving birth to a beautiful baby boy who looked just like her and she currently lived in a small apartment building that the shelter had helped her find and set a rent price on it. Seeing that it was Christmas Eve it was only right to have the whole group together. There was just no fun without it, besides these girls helped me with so much at least that's what I would like to think.

"Mrs. Cullen" said a timid voice from behind me; no doubt it was Judy, since she was the only one who was so incredibly timid at this day and age.

"Yes, Judy?" I said staring up at the Christmas tree that was adorned with many things that hung from the branches; there was even a large red ribbon that was wrapped around it that it gave the tree a special feel to it.

"I-I was wondering, if you would help me perhaps, with a job that I was assigned two weeks ago at my new job, and I was a little unsure on what to do" she asked me looking down at her feet.

The thing with Judy was that she was one of the women who had been married young to a man who loved to drink; however whenever he drunk he became horribly violent and demanding, so she wasn't accustomed to really asking for anything. When I first came to the shelter she couldn't utter a single word without fear in her eyes. It shocked me, and I worked most with her.

It was needed in a job to be social active and kind and forthcoming with answers that were said with confidence. Well that and perhaps a few skills here and there.

"Of course I would love to help you Judy, so how is baby Joseph?" I asked as she grinned at me. She was a whole head shorter than I but she was still such a frail little thing in my eyes. Much like a small child; only one who gave birth.

"He's with all the girls right now and I've no doubt that he's enjoying all of the attention he's getting" she said proudly "let me just go and give one of the girls his bottle and I'll be back with my laptop and we can get started"

"Well alright" I said over my shoulder, I don't know what captivated me so much about the tree but I only know that it was a little hard to resist. Despite all the cute things that the girls had made for the tree I felt that there was something missing. I sighed and looked around the whole room looking for whatever it was that I thought was missing. Just then I spotted a small ceramic decoration that was probably lost throughout the decorating of the tree. It lay on top of red tissue paper close to one of the larger windows of the shelter on the west side.

Slowly I walked to it, well more like waddle to be more precise just managing to be able to reach it without too much of a struggle.

It turned out to be a dove with an olive branch in its mouth, how odd I thought those little things came in two's.

'Oh well, one will have to do' I thought as I made my way to the large tree looking for a small place to put the little dove on.

"There" I said as I spotted a little empty space between candy canes and frilly bows.

"Damn, I'm too short…well maybe…" I told myself as I looked at the ladder not two feet away from me in a tempting way. I could already hear a little voice in my head that sounded oddly like Edward telling me that it was a bad idea and that I should probably let the girls put on this little thing.

"It's just for a moment, I'm not going to fall if I do it fast" I murmured as I looked around to see if the ghost was clear all the while stepping up to the first step.

Soon enough I was high enough to easily put the little dove on its intended place that I had chosen for it and it had only taken me 5 steps out of the full 8.

"Ok" I told myself "now to make my way down..."

"MRS. CULLEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Judy from behind me making me jump and lose falter a little bit. But in the end, gravity is always against everything.

Despite how fast Judy ran toward me I was already aware that it was too late. My foot had slipped from the step and I could feel myself already falling from the steps. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip. It felt almost like it was all going slow motion.

"OH MY GOD!" Judy said as she barely got to my side just as I hit the floor on my back "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Mrs. Cullen. Oh god what should I do?" she said nervously already panicking.

"It's ok Judy, I'm fine" I grunted as I tried to get up, just then a large pain began to fill my body and I gasped at the movement. I felt something wet on the inside of my thighs.

"Judy, it's my water, it broke" I said as I reached to touch between my thighs, but when I saw what coated my fingers, I fainted from the pain. It wasn't clear liquid at all…it was blood.

The last thought that registered in my mind was 'I'm so sorry Edward'

THE END!

**Not really I'm only playing everyone I wouldn't do that to you guys. Anyway Read and Review this chapter if you want to find out what's next.**


	12. Chapter 11

The Million Dollar Baby:

The Final Chapter

EPOV:

The minutes ticked by as I nervously paced the hall of the emergency room. I still couldn't believe what had happened.

"Please, God" I muttered under my breath "let them both be safe"

From the moment Judy had called me at work through Bella's cell phone; it felt like the entire world had just crashed all around me. I just couldn't lose Bella or my daughter. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I don't know when it happened but I think at one point I had somehow managed to fall for the most infuriating, most impossible, stubborn, kind, sweet, beautiful woman that I had met in my entire life and all over a glass of wine. As for that little life that now hung in the balance of life or death, I think that I fell for her when I first felt her kick, I may not have realized that it happened but I know for a fact that, that was the most likely place for such a thing to take place.

I swear if her little life is saved, I won't hold a gun to every boy who even so much as looks at her. I'll be a good father supportive, trusting, and loving. Hell I'll even let Bella be the strict parent every once in a while. I wanted this chance to be something to this child; I wanted to make my parents happy, even if they are most likely smiling at my mini-epiphany in another life.

"Mr. Cullen?" a kind firm female voice from behind me said. Afraid of what she was going to say to me I turned slowly to find a small woman of average build and looks dressed in a white hospital uniform holding a wriggling bundle wrapped securely in a pink blanket. I held my breath, usure of what to do. Just then almost as if she had sensed my apprehension a small hand popped out of the blanket, spreading little fingers and waving it around almost as if saying 'hello, I'm a little cold here'

"Would you like to meet your daughter?" asked the nurse with a small smile as she held out the small baby to me. Without a second thought I took her in my arms, noting every characteristic I could. She had my hair but both Bella's eyes and nose come to think of it she had more of Bella than me, and I couldn't be happier.

"Hello there" I hesitated for a minute "Reneesme" right at that moment she chose to smile and I found myself holding my breath for a second.

"Mr. Cullen" a tired male voice said catching my immediate attention. My gaze settled on a man of probably 6 ft even with light brown hair and eyes

"Is my wife safe, Doctor?" I asked, afraid of the answer that caused my heart to nearly stop.

"Your wife is out of danger and is now in recovery, keep in mind though that she lost a lot of blood and might not be awake yet" he said and I didn't wait a minute more, I ran as fast as I possibly could with the baby in my arms to the recovery room. I just had to see it for myself. There was only one thought in my mind and that was Bella.

The moment I entered now words could have described the feeling of desperation; of the way I felt like my heart had just popped right up into my throat from just seeing Bella laying there so still on that bright white bed, her long brown hair spread out; stark against the nearly blinding white of the sheets. Her face pale and eyes closed, her breathing slow and even. The only noise in the room was the sound of my shoes as I walked up to her slowly and the beeping of the monitors that told me that she was well and alive.

"Bella" I said waiting a few moments and not getting a single response "Bella, wake up" I said once again this time I could see a slight reaction from her. She groaned and opened her eyes slowly, almost as if struggling to lift her eyelids.

"Edward?" she said hoarsely barely managing to move her head so that her gaze rested on me and the little pink bundle in my arms.

"You did it Bella, you got her here, safe" I said as I crouched down slightly beside the bed so that she could see the now sleeping form of our precious baby girl "she has all ten fingers and toes; and your eyes and smile and little nose" I said chuckling as I felt tears falling down my cheeks. I didn't even care that I was tearing up. Hell wouldn't any guy, if he were losing the love of his life and his daughter? You'd have to be the Terminator to not feel anything .

"Thank God" she said taking in a deep breath of relief noticing now that she had no doubt been worried and feeling guilty of what had happened.

"I know this is a little late in coming, but, I love you Bella; heart and soul" I said kissing her wet cheek tasting salty tears, taking care not to wake the baby.

"Oh Edward" she said and when I saw the look in her eyes it could have brought me to my knees especially with all of my feelings coming forward to the surface so quickly. "I love you too" she managed a small smile

Epilogue:

4 months later

"Reneesme, quit moving around" I said patiently as I bathed my precious bundle of hyperactive joy in her little pink bath tub, soaping her tiny body with baby johnson's shampoo and body wash, managing just barely to finish up her bath just as someone chuckled behind me; no doubt an amused Edward.

Sure enough once I wrapped the baby in her panda towel and turned; an amused Edward stood leaning against the doorframe, dressed in his gray slacks, a white shirt with the first few buttons undone and a skewed royal blue tie, his bronze hair still that sexy untamable look, a crooked smile on his handsome face, and laughter in his emerald eyes.

"You know how much she loves to take a bath right before her nap" he said moving aside to let me pass into the baby's adjoining room.

"Of course I do she's just like her mother after all" I said smiling as I cooed at Reneesme, just as she yawned.

"Maybe sometime soon we'll make a little brother or sister for her to play with" he murmured as he came up behind me wrapping strong arms around my waist and nuzzling my neck.

"Maybe, but you are going to wait at least until she's 1" I said as he nipped my shoulder just as I leaned back against him smiling.

"Why so long? That's so unfair." He said playfully nipping my neck.

"Yes. Besides I'm giving you time to get used to her because I want 5 more from you" I said laughing a little.

"Whoa, why so many?" he said turning me around in his arms just I finished changing the baby.

"Because I want a house full of green and brown eyed babies from you Mr. Cullen" I said as I got on my tip toes and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him close making him growl playfully

"Well then, what do you say we get started Mrs. Cullen" He said picking me up much like he did on our wedding night

"I agree" I said laughing. This was without a doubt, the best thing that could possibly happen to me.


	13. Chapter 12

**Alrighty guys that just about concludes this story at long last! Lol well I hope you guys enjoyed it thank you all for your super awesome reviews and your support! Sorry for the late finish!**

**Love you guys!**

**Just so you guys know I'll be working on a number of stories and here is the titles for them but I still haven't figured out what to do them on, if you have an idea don't hesitate to tell me in a review what you would like just be sure to put the title in it! Well here you go! **

**Enslave The Darkness : Trinity Blood [anime]**

**Savor Me Slowly : Twilight [pairing Bella/Edward]**

**My Worst Enemy: Twilight [pairing Renesme/Jacob]**

**The Bedroom Business: Twilight [pairing Bella/Edward]**

**Beyond The Hourglass**

**1000 Words**

**Kiss me sweetly**

**Kiss of a Demon King**

**Dreaming a Reality**

**Room 403**

**Hanging by a Moment**

**Wicked Deeds**

**Lay Me Down To Sleep**

**Heart shaped Box**


End file.
